Sisters
by othfan80
Summary: Brooke's half-sister, Sam, moves to Tree Hill. Brooke tries to get to know her rebellious sister
1. Who are you?

**Sam is Brooke's half-sister instead of her foster daughter. Victoria is their mother. Brooke didn't know Sam existed. Sam knew about Brooke, but has never met her. **

* * *

Brooke Davis was having one of those mornings. She hadn't slept well. She'd spilled coffee on her new top. Somehow she'd managed to hit every single red light in Tree Hill on the way to her store. It seemed like everything that possibly could go wrong would.

Brooke opened the door and was surprised to find a teenage girl sitting on the couch looking bored. "Who are you?" Brooke demanded.

The girl looked up. She had long brown hair that contrasted with her porcelain skin. She was beautiful despite the fact that she was wearing way too much make-up. "Who wants to know?"

"I own this store," Brooke replied cockily.

The girl smirked. "My mother owns this store."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at the girl. Brooke owned this store. "I own this store and I'm sure as hell not you're mother," she repeated. She didn't know who the hell this girl was or why she was in here, but she was really starting to get on Brooke's nerves.

"The store is a disaster area."

Brooke grimaced when she heard her mother's voice. She shifted her gaze from the couch to the doorway where Victoria Davis stood looking at Brooke with disdain. "What are you doing here, Victoria?"

"I'm in town for a few days," Victoria said vaguely. "Do you make it a habit to show up for work minutes before the store opens?"

Brooke gritted her teeth. "If you think you can do a better job…"

"Oh, I know I can do a better job, but I'm not staying in this town any longer than I absolutely have to," Victoria replied. Her eyes scanned her daughter's body and she instantly noticed the coffee stain. "Change your top. No one's going to buy clothes from someone who looks like a bum off the streets."

Brooke took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll change, but when I get back I want you gone." She chose a top from her clothing racks and went to the back to change.

After Brooke changed, she stood in the doorway, watching her mother, who had not left. Brooke wasn't surprised. Victoria never did what Brooke wanted.

The teenage girl put a large pile of clothes on the counter. "I want these."

Victoria looked annoyed. "Samantha, I'm trying to work and you're really not helping. Don't you have anything to do?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "No, Mother. I don't have anything to do because there is nothing to do in this town."

Brooke gasped. Did that girl just call Victoria _Mother_? Was that girl her sister? She couldn't be! Brooke was an only child.

"I'm not any happier about being here than you are," Victoria said.

"Then why are we here again?" The girl asked angrily, glaring at Victoria.

"We're here because you were expelled from your school in New York," Victoria replied.

"There are other schools in New York, you know. It's a big city. It has lots of schools. Unlike this place," the girl pointed out.

"You were expelled from the top prep school in Manhattan. I'm not sending my daughter to a public school in New York and none of the other private schools will take you," Victoria said.

Brooke stared in shock. There it was straight from the horse's mouth. Victoria had called the girl her daughter. Brooke couldn't believe her ears.

Brooke cleared her throat. Victoria and the girl looked up at her. "Why are you in town, Victoria?"

"To find a house and enroll Samantha in school," Victoria replied.

"You're staying? You said you weren't staying any longer than you had to," Brooke pointed out.

"Of course I'm not staying. My life is in New York," Victoria said shortly.

"Why are you finding a house?" Brooke asked.

"Samantha is staying," Victoria said as though it was obvious.

"How old is she?" Brooke wondered.

"Fifteen," Victoria replied.

"You're leaving a fifteen year old here by herself?" Brooke asked in shock.

"I left you by yourself all the time when you were her age and you were fine," Victoria said defensively.

"No, I was not fine, Mother!" Brooke yelled. She took a deep breath. "Is she my sister?"

"Half-sister," Victoria corrected.

"I've had a sister for fifteen years and you're just telling me now?" Brooke demanded, her tone deadly.

"There was no reason to tell you," Victoria said.

Brooke stared at her mother open-mouthed. "There was no reason to tell me that I had a sister?"

"Half-sister," Victoria said again with a tinge of annoyance. "And Samantha was in New York. You've chosen to stay here for some reason."

"Because my friends and family are here," Brooke said angrily.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "My point exactly. You hate me. Why would you want anything to do with my daughter?"

"Because she's my sister!" Brooke shouted.

"Half-sister." This time Samantha was the one to correct Brooke.

Brooke looked at the teen. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed how similar they looked the first time she saw Samantha. Samantha was the spitting image of Brooke.

Brooke approached her sister. "Hi. I'm Brooke."

The teen stiffened when Brooke hugged her. "I'm Sam." Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go get coffee," she said to no one in particular.

"We're meeting the realtor at one," Victoria reminded her.

"Can't wait," Sam said sarcastically.

Brooke waited until the door swung shut behind Sam before spinning around to face her mother. "You're unbelievable! Just when I think you can't get any worse, you sink to a new low!"

"I don't know what you're so upset about. I did you a favor by not telling you about Samantha. She's a pain in the ass. If you want a relationship with her, be my guest. Nothing's stopping you. I'm leaving as soon as I can. You two can stay here and talk about what a horrible mother I am," Victoria said.

Brooke threw her hands in the air. Only Victoria could act like she was the victim in this situation.

Brooke had been left to her own devices when she was Sam's age. She had partied and slept around. She'd been acting out to get attention, but she never got the attention she so desperately craved. She'd always felt so alone. Even now that she was a grown up she still felt alone. Maybe things would have been different if she'd known she wasn't an only child.

Brooke knew it was no use to try to get Victoria to admit she should have told Brooke about Sam. Instead, Brooke decided to try to get some of the many questions popping up in her head answered. "Who is her father?"

"I don't know," Victoria admitted.

"You don't know?" Brooke repeated, staring at her mother as though she'd just sprouted a second head.

"Don't give me that look. You think I don't know your reputation in high school?" Victoria said defensively.

"Oh, and whose fault is that, Victoria?" Brooke shot back.

Victoria snickered. "You're not seriously trying to blame your behavior on me?"

"You didn't exactly stop me," Brooke muttered. She'd had no supervision when she was Sam's age, which reminded her that Sam was moving here because she'd been expelled. Her sister was obviously lacking supervision as well. "Why was Sam expelled?"

"None of your business," Sam said, making her presence known. She smirked.

Brooke glared at Sam.

Sam ignored Brooke completely. She handed Victoria a cup of coffee. "I got you a drink."

"I'm on a diet," Victoria said, pushing the cup away. "And you might want to watch your calorie intake."

Sam's face fell. "Oh. OK."

"Come on, Samantha. We need to go meet the realtor." Victoria picked up her bag.

"Sam can stay with me. I have an extra room," Brooke blurted out. She second-guessed herself the second the words left her mouth. She didn't know if she could take care of a teenager. And Sam was clearly a handful. But, she knew she couldn't let her fifteen year old sister live alone.

"No. I'm not giving you any more ammo to use against me by dumping her on you," Victoria said quickly.

"She's my sister. I want her to stay with me," Brooke insisted.

"Doesn't anyone care what I want?" Sam asked. Brooke and Victoria stared at her. "I don't want to stay with you. I can take of myself."

Sam didn't even know Brooke. All she knew was that her mother and Brooke did not get along. She knew it would drive her mother crazy if she chose to stay with Brooke. Plus, as much as Sam hated that her mother was dumping her in this small town, having a house to herself to party in didn't sound half bad.

Brooke met Sam's gaze. "You shouldn't have to."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You heard her, Brooke. We have to go. We're running late thanks to you." Sam grabbed the clothes she'd selected earlier and followed Victoria out the door.

Brooke grabbed the phone and called Peyton.

"B Davis!" Peyton said cheerfully.

"P Sawyer, you will not believe what Victoria did! This is a new low even for her." Brooke told her best friend everything that had gone down that morning.

"It's not that hard to believe. Victoria lied and hid the truth. What else is new?" Peyton pointed out.

Brooke had to admit Peyton was right. None of this behavior was out of the ordinary for her mother.

"This time she hid my sister from me," Brooke muttered.

"Now your sister's staying in Tree Hill. You can fix this. That girl is lucky to have you for a sister," Peyton said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Peyton always knew how to make Brooke feel better.


	2. Playing the Game

**I'm not following the timeline of the show. Victoria had Sam when Brooke was 17 and living on her own, so Brooke is 17 years older and Sam is the same age as Jamie Scott. That's why Brooke didn't notice her mother was pregnant. As an FYI, I didn't watch OTH at first, so I haven't seen all the episodes. I've seen most of them from season 3 on, but if I do something inaccurate, that's probably why.**

* * *

Sam examined her reflection in the mirror. She looked good if she did say so herself. She was wearing a red sundress that left little to the imagination. She'd always been able to get attention from guys. She was very attractive and she knew how to dress to make sure that every eye was on her. The only person she couldn't seem to get attention from was her mother.

She thought that getting expelled would get her mother's attention for sure. She couldn't have been more wrong. Victoria hadn't talked to Sam. Hell, she hadn't even yelled at Sam. She'd just shipped Sam off to the middle of nowhere.

Sam couldn't believe her mother had left her here alone. It's not like she and her mother had been close before, but they had at least lived in the same penthouse. Now that Sam was stuck in Tree Hill, she'd probably never even see her mother.

Maybe Sam should get expelled from this high school, too. Then Victoria wouldn't have any choice. She'd have to take Sam back to New York. Or would she?

Sam's last attempt at getting her mother's attention hadn't exactly panned out according to plan. What if Sam got expelled from Tree Hill High School and her mother sent her even further away? It was probably really hard to get expelled from a public school anyway. Hell, Sam had to work at getting expelled from the exclusive private school she'd attended in New York, but that was mostly because Victoria made donations every time Sam got in trouble.

Sam grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She wanted to stop for coffee on the way to school.

Sam stood in line, glancing at the clock on her cell phone display. This was ridiculous. The line was out the door. How many people lived in this small town anyway? Were _all_ of them at the coffee shop right now?

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked up and saw Brooke. She rolled her eyes. "Hey."

"Where's Victoria?" Brooke wondered.

"Home," Sam replied.

"She's not taking you to school?" Brooke said. She didn't know why she was surprised. Her mother hadn't exactly been there for her either.

Sam smirked. "Home as in New York. It'd be a long commute, don't you think?"

Brooke stared at Sam. Victoria hadn't even said goodbye. And wasn't she supposed to be here to enroll Sam in school? "What about school?"

"I'm fifteen, not five. I can take myself," Sam said.

"I mean, don't you need someone to enroll you?" Brooke explained.

Sam shrugged. "I have all the paperwork."

"I can take you," Brooke offered.

Sam hesitated. She didn't really want to take anything from Brooke. She didn't know her. More importantly, she knew her mother would be less than thrilled. But, she also didn't really want to walk to school. Tree Hill was hot and humid. "If you're sure you don't mind?"

Brooke smiled. This was the first time Sam had acted even remotely interested in getting to know her. "I don't mind."

Sam finally reached the front of the line. "A large coffee," she ordered. She produced a platinum credit card from her wallet and handed it to the cashier. She grabbed several sugar packets.

Brooke watched her sister and knew history was repeating itself. She'd suspected it from day one, but now she knew with absolute certainty that Victoria had given Sam a credit card with no limits and no supervision.

Sam followed Brooke to her car. Brooke realized how late it was when she turned the engine on and the digital clock came to life. "You're going to be late for school!"

"Fashionably late." Sam grinned.

Brooke didn't look amused. "Sam, it's your first day and you're late! Not a good start!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're my sister, _not_ my mother," she snapped. "And from what Mother said, you weren't exactly a model student."

Brooke thought for a moment before she spoke. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. She really wanted a relationship with her sister. She didn't have a relationship, or at least not a good one, with either of her parents. Sam was the only family she had. "No, I'm not your mom, but I do care about you."

"You don't even know me," Sam pointed out.

"The only reason I don't know you is because Victoria never told me you existed," Brooke fumed. It hit Brooke suddenly that Sam hadn't seemed the least bit surprised to find out about her. "Did you know about me?"

"I knew I had a half-sister who didn't want anything to do with my mom," Sam mumbled.

"Have you met her?" Brooke teased.

Sam tried not to smile, but failed miserably. "She has her moments," she admitted.

"That's the understatement of the year," Brooke commented.

Sam smirked. "Thanks for the ride."

Haley had just finished calling roll and was in the middle of introducing their next novel when a pretty brunette sauntered into her classroom sipping a coffee. As soon as Haley saw her, she knew this had to be the sister Brooke told her about. The girl looked like a miniature version of Brooke. "Thanks for joining us, Miss…?"

"Davis," Sam replied. She headed for a seat in the back of the class.

"Latecomers sit in front. And there's no food or drinks in class unless you bring enough for everybody," Haley said.

Sam stopped in her tracks. She stood there and took her time downing the remainder of her drink. She smirked as she tossed it in the trash. She could feel all the guys' eyes on her as she sashayed to the front and it felt good.

Haley tried not to smile. This kid reminded her so much of her best friend. Unfortunately, she also appeared to have Brooke's slutty tendencies from back in the day, too. Her dress was way too short.

Haley called Brooke during her planning period.

"Hey Tutor Mom," Brooke said when she picked up.

Haley smiled at the nickname. "Hey. Your sister is just like you."

"She's in your class?" Brooke asked curiously. She knew it was silly, but she felt a little jealous that Haley seemed to know more about her own sister than she did.

"Unfortunately," Haley said lightly.

"Hey!" Brooke feigned insult.

"She was late. She was drinking coffee in class. She clearly has a problem with authority," Haley began rattling off a list of everything Sam had done.

"The first two are partially my fault," Brooke admitted. "I ran into her at the coffee shop and I gave her a ride."

"If you ran into her at the coffee shop, it's not your fault. She was already getting coffee and running late. You just made her less late," Haley pointed out. "Did you see what she was wearing?"

Brooke laughed. "The dress was a little short, huh?"

"I'll say," Haley replied.

Sam had no problem making friends. She was pretty and flirtatious so all the guys at Tree Hill High School were being extraordinarily friendly to the new girl. She joined several of the basketball players for lunch.

"Do you play any sports?" Jason asked as his eyes skimmed the length of her figure appreciatively. She was definitely in good shape.

"I was a cheerleader at my old school, but I missed tryouts here," Sam replied.

"My girlfriend's the captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the girls just hurt herself. You should talk to her," Matt suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Sam flashed a perfect smile at Matt.

"Hey Kaley!" Matt called. A cute blonde wearing a cheerleading uniform bounced over. "This is Sam. She's new. She's a cheerleader." Kaley and Sam became fast friends and arranged for Sam to try out after school.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. There were definitely some hot guys. Sam could have a lot of fun here with a house all to herself. Victoria had even let Sam choose, and Sam had found the perfect party house with a pool and a hot tub. She couldn't wait to throw her first party on Friday.

Brooke grew increasingly frustrated as the week drew to a close. She hadn't seen her sister since Monday morning. She'd been getting updates from Haley. Mostly Haley called to complain about what a pain in the ass Sam was in class. Brooke had felt proud when she heard that Sam made cheerleader.

On Thursday night Brooke joined Haley at the high school basketball game. She'd pretended to be there to support Nate, but she really wanted to see Sam.

"She looks so cute in her uniform," Brooke gushed.

Haley laughed. "She looks exactly like you."

"And we all know I looked good in that uniform." Brooke smirked.

"Good yes. Cute no. You were never the cute girl next door and Sam isn't either," Haley replied.

"Come on, you're her teacher, Hales. Unless she's having sex under the bleachers, you can't know that she's anything like me," Brooke said even though she had a feeling Haley was right. Sam was too much like Brooke for her own good.

"Teachers know their students' reputations," Haley insisted.

"She's been here less than a week! She can't have a reputation yet," Brooke said. As she watched her sister, she began to wonder if Sam really had managed to make a reputation for herself in such a short time. She noticed the teen smiling seductively at several of the basketball players.

Brooke found Sam easily after the game because she hadn't taken her eyes off the teen for a second. She didn't even know the score of the game. "Hey Sam."

Sam looked up. She looked surprised to see Brooke there. "Um hi. What are you doing here?"

Brooke had come to see Sam, but she had a feeling telling the kid that Haley had been giving her daily updates and Brooke knew she would be cheerleading would cause Sam to put her guard up.

"One of my best friends is the basketball coach," Brooke said, looking down at the basketball court. "You look so cute in your uniform. I was a cheerleader, too, you know."

"First of all, I don't look cute," Sam said. She hated the word cute. It should be reserved for puppies and babies. Sam preferred the word hot. "And I know you were a cheerleader."

"You do?" Brooke said, confused.

Sam nodded. "There are pictures of you in your uniform at home, you know."

Brooke was surprised that Victoria had pictures of her out. "I'm surprised she didn't burn them."

Sam laughed. "No, I mean, I know you guys don't get along, but she's proud of you. She talks about how well you've done."

"Thanks, Sam," Brooke said. She wasn't sure what to do with that. As angry as she was with her mother, part of her still wanted Victoria's approval. Still, telling Sam how well Brooke had done didn't make up for all the times Victoria had ignored her. "Hey, you want a ride? I was thinking we could-"

Before Brooke could finish her sentence, a good-looking basketball player interrupted them. He had dirty blonde hair with gel in it, blue eyes and a perfectly toned body. He draped an arm over Sam's shoulders. "Hey, you ready?"

"I've been ready," Sam replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Ready for what?" Brooke demanded. She didn't like the way this kid was looking at Sam at all. Come to think of it, she didn't like the way her little sister was looking at him.

Sam shot a glance back at Brooke. "I've got a ride. Thanks, though."

Brooke grabbed Sam's arm as she started for the door. "I think it'd be better if I gave you a ride," she insisted.

Sam looked thoroughly annoyed. "Jason, I'll meet you outside." Sam waited until she was alone with Brooke to continue. "I told you, you're not my mother. I don't care if you think it'd be better if you gave me a ride. Hell, I don't care what you think." She jerked her arm out of Brooke's grip and stormed off.

Haley, Nate and their son, Jamie were waiting for Brooke in the gym. "It looks like that went well," Haley said sarcastically.

"Very funny," Brooke muttered. She still couldn't believe how angry Sam had been. "All I said was that I thought it'd be better if I gave her a ride and she freaked out!"

"I told you she has a problem with authority," Haley reminded her friend.

"Maybe she has a problem with me," Brooke said sadly.

"I think she just has a problem with anyone who dares tell her what to do," Haley said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Haley. Nate, what do you know about Jason?" Brooke asked.

"He's a good player, but he's got a bad attitude. Last year he got demerits for drinking," Nate replied.

"Great," Brooke muttered. The last thing Sam needed was a bad boy. She seemed perfectly capable of getting into trouble on her own.

Brooke drove by Sam's house. A Jeep with a Tree Hill High School Basketball sticker on it was parked in the driveway.

Brooke rang the doorbell. When Sam didn't answer, she started banging on the door furiously. She had to get in there before anything happened. She didn't want Sam to do anything she would regret.

Brooke didn't stop knocking until her fist began to hurt. She noticed music coming from the backyard and started in that direction. It was a cool night. Why on earth would they be outside? They had the house to themselves.

Brooke surveyed the scene in front of her. Her little sister was straddling Jason in the hot tub. Two glasses were in the drink holders and Brooke was willing to bet they held some kind of alcoholic beverage.

"SAM!"

Sam looked up in surprise. "Brooke? What are you doing here?"

Sam didn't look the least bit scared. Jason looked extremely uncomfortable. He shifted Sam off of him and got out of the hot tub as fast as he possibly could. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, but not before Brooke saw that he definitely was not wearing a swimsuit.

Sam followed him. "You don't have to go!" Brooke was slightly relieved that she was wearing a bra and panties.

"Yes, he does!" Brooke shouted.

"See you tomorrow," Jason called as he took off.

Brooke threw a towel to Sam. "We need to talk," she said, her tone deadly.

Sam glared at Brooke. "OK I'll start. How many times do I have to tell you that you are NOT my mother? This is NOT your house! You can't barge in here and kick my friend out!"

"Your friend?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Yeah, Jason is my friend. And unlike you, I actually invited him over," Sam said snidely.

"You were half naked on top of _your friend_. You're fifteen! You shouldn't be half naked with anyone, but especially not with some guy who is just your friend! Do you want a friend with benefits or do you want a guy who loves you and respects you?" Brooke shouted.

Sam snickered. "I can't believe you're actually lecturing me on this. I've seen your yearbooks. You were a slut in high school!"

Brooke took a deep breath. "I'm not proud of who I was in high school, but I've changed."

"Now you're a slut and a hypocrite?" Sam retorted.

Brooke glared at Sam. "Now I respect myself enough not to jump into bed with guys who don't respect me."

"I didn't jump into bed. I jumped into the hot tub so we're good here," Sam pointed out. She was deliberately trying to get a rise out of Brooke and it worked.

"That is not the point and we are definitely NOT good here!" Brooke said angrily.

"I've said everything I have to say to you. I'm going to bed. I have school tomorrow," Sam didn't give Brooke a chance to respond before she went into her house through the back door. Brooke tried to follow her, but Sam locked the door. Sam smirked as she waved at Brooke through the glass door.


	3. The Party's Over

"Jason!" Sam called when she saw him in the hallway at school the next day. "Hey, sorry about last night." Sam pushed her body up against Jason's lean, muscled torso and smiled flirtatiously. "Let me make it up to you tonight?" She whispered seductively.

Jason grinned. "I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me."

Sam giggled. She kissed Jason. Their kiss was interrupted when Haley said, "Sam, you're cutting it close," and glanced meaningfully at her watch.

Jason immediately pulled away. "See you tonight."

Sam shot Haley a dirty look. "I like to live on the edge."

"You've been in my class for an entire week and you've yet to make it to class on time. If you're late again-"

Sam smirked. "You'll what?" She challenged.

Haley did some quick thinking to determine what consequence would actually deter Sam. If Sam was as much like Brooke as Haley thought, the teen could care less about her grades so threatening to deduct points would be futile. The common threat of telling a student's parents was also a no-go in this case. Haley knew Victoria wouldn't care enough to talk to Sam. "I'll have to give you detention."

Sam smiled. She knew full well that there was nothing Haley could do to her. Detention wasn't a big deal. If Haley actually followed through, it was just an hour of Sam's time. But, in Sam's experience, grown ups rarely followed through on threats. It required too much effort from them and none of them cared enough to put the effort in.

Haley sighed. "I wouldn't look so happy if I were you. You were just expelled from one school and you're already in trouble here."

They walked into Haley's classroom right before the bell rang. The one good thing about being on time was that Sam could finally sit in the back. Haley had made her sit in the front every time she'd been late.

Haley called roll and then started class by passing out a pop quiz on the book they'd started that week. Several students groaned or whined.

Haley used her free period to grade the quizzes. She flipped through the stack, searching for Sam's. She would be surprised if the teen had actually read. Brooke didn't read when they were in high school and so far Sam had given Brooke a run for her money.

Haley was taken aback when she saw that not only had Sam read and understood the book, but she was an excellent writer. Why did Sam act so disinterested in class? Maybe it was too easy for her. Haley would have to see about transferring the girl into her honors class.

Haley had time to spare after she finished grading quizzes. She called Brooke.

"Hey Tutor Mom."

"Hey. Your sister is a really good writer," Haley said.

"She's also a smartass," Brooke replied.

"Uh oh. Did something happen between you two?" Haley wondered.

"I went to her house to talk to her last night after the game. She was in the hot tub with Jason," Brooke said.

"I caught her making out with him in the hall this morning. He said he'd see her tonight," Haley told her friend. "She's so much like you it's scary."

Damn it! Brooke knew her conversation with Sam hadn't exactly gone well, but she was hoping what she'd said would sink in. Apparently they'd have Round 2 that night. This time Brooke would make sure Sam got the message.

"I tried to talk to her. Tried being the operative word. She called me a slut," Brooke confessed.

"She called you a slut and you didn't murder her?" Haley smiled. Most people would know better than to talk back to Brooke Davis. Hell hath no fury like the famous fashion designer.

"Oh, I wanted to, but she went inside and locked me out before I could," Brooke explained.

Haley put her hand over the speaker and laughed. She could just imagine Brooke's face. She wished she could have been a fly on the wall. She had a feeling witnessing a fight between the Davis sisters would be more entertaining than a WWF match.

Brooke could hear her friend. "It's not funny! She's out of control!"

"Brooke, she's you! She acts just like you. If anyone can talk some sense into her, its you," Haley said.

Sam had to give herself props. She'd chosen the perfect party house. Her guests seemed to agree.

Her house was jam packed with teenagers. One of the basketball players had borrowed his older brother's ID to buy alcohol. Sam had given him no limit on how much he could spend because she knew her mother would put more money in her account. Money was the one thing Victoria gave freely. They had two kegs and several handles of vodka.

Jason and Matt made a beer pong table. Kaley and Sam painted it. Now the foursome was playing on the brand new table and getting drunk in the process.

Sam tossed the ball and landed it in a red Solo cup. Jason laughed. "I think your coordination is actually improving the drunker you get."

"I'm a pro," Sam said cockily.

"At what? Drinking or beer pong?" Jason grinned.

"Yes," Sam replied. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind?" Jason said softly.

"Come here and I'll show you." Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and kissed him hard. He lifted her up so she was sitting on the table straddling him.

Brooke pulled up to Sam's house expecting to have two teenagers to deal with. Haley had warned her that Jason would probably be there. Nothing prepared her for what she actually found. There had to be close to a hundred Tree Hill High School students in the house. How did Sam even know this many people? She'd only been in town for a week!

Brooke could hear loud music blaring as she approached the front porch. The door was unlocked so she let herself in. She scanned the crowd, searching for Sam.

Scantily clad girls were dancing in the living room. Brooke could hear someone throwing up in the powder room as she made her way back to the kitchen, where a group of kids were playing flip cup. Finally she spotted Sam. Once again, the teen was straddling Jason, but this time she was on a beer pong table instead of in the hot tub.

Brooke shut the iPod off. Everyone looked up. "The party's over!" Brooke screamed. Her expression silently dared anyone to argue.

Sam looked at her sister and her expression hardened. She was getting really sick of Brooke butting into her business. She didn't even know Brooke. Brooke had absolutely no right to boss her around.

"The party's not over!" Sam said loudly, but it was no use. Most of her guests were already filing out the door, not wanting to get in trouble. Sam jumped up from the table and stormed over to Brooke. "This party is invitation only and you're NOT on the list."

"The party's over," Brooke said firmly.

Sam glanced around. Brooke was right. The house was empty. Even Jason had taken off. Brooke had ruined everything. Sam spun around and gave Brooke the dirtiest look she could muster. "Are you happy now?"

"Am I happy?" Brooke repeated, exasperated. "No, I'm not happy, Sam! You're fifteen years old! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"What the hell was I thinking? What the hell were you thinking? You can't just barge into someone else's house whenever you want! This is my house! GET OUT!" Sam yelled.

"Fine," Brooke said, her voice surprisingly calm. She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her toward the door. "But you're coming with me."

"No way!" Sam tried to break free, but Brooke had an iron clad grip on her arm. Sam pushed Brooke in frustration and Brooke staggered backward. "Get off me, Bitch!"

Brooke stared at Sam in shock. Her expression slowly went from shock to dangerous. She slapped Sam hard across the face.

Now it was Sam's turn to be shocked. She put a hand on her face where Brooke had struck her. "Get out! Leave me alone!" Sam cried out when she'd finally recovered from the initial shock.

"No, I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure as hell not leaving you alone to self destruct!" Brooke yelled.

"Get off my property or I'll…I'll-"

Brooke smirked. "You'll what, Sam?"

"Call the police," Sam finished lamely, unable to think of anything else.

"OK. Call the police," Brooke said. "Last time I checked, they frown upon underage drinking."

Sam knew Brooke had won this round. As much as she hated to admit defeat, calling the cops would be worse for Sam than for Brooke. Brooke smiled as she watched her sister give up.

"You obviously need supervision. You can stay with me or I'm staying here. It's up to you," Brooke said firmly.

Sam looked less than thrilled with the choice. She tried to decide what would be better in the long run. She really didn't want Brooke to have a key to her house. In the future, she'd just have to remember to lock the door to avoid Brooke interfering with her life. "I guess I'll stay with you," she muttered.

Sam followed Brooke to the car. She slammed the car door and sat down with her arms crossed defiantly in front of her chest.

"This is your room." Brooke held the door open and showed Sam into the guest room.

"It's NOT my room. My room is at my house," Sam said angrily.

"Whatever," Brooke said.

Sam slammed the door.

Brooke smiled from the other side of the door. She knew Sam was mad at her, but eventually the teen would get over it. Brooke had genuinely wanted Sam to stay with her since the day she'd found out she had a sister. Sure, she'd been scared that she wouldn't be able to deal with a rebellious teenager, but she'd still never hesitated to offer her extra room to her little sister.

For as long as Brooke could remember, she'd wanted a family. Her own family fell short. Victoria was never in the running for Mother of the Year, but she'd probably be a shoo-in for Bitch of the Century. Her father was basically the male version of Victoria. She'd always wanted a brother or sister. Now she finally had a little sister. Well, technically she'd had one for the past fifteen years, but now she knew about Sam. Brooke wanted more than anything to be close to Sam. She wanted to make up for lost time.

Brooke also remembered all too well how much trouble she'd gotten into when she was Sam's age. She blamed Victoria for giving her no supervision. Sam was obviously headed down the same dangerous path, but Brooke could change Sam for the better. She could give Sam the supervision that the wayward teen obviously needed.

Sam sank down onto the bed in Brooke's guest room. She had always been curious about her older sister, but she knew Brooke was a bad conversation topic. Her mother and Brooke did not get along at all. Bringing her sister up always put Victoria in a bad mood.

Sam spent most of her time trying to get her mother's attention. Her mother wasn't exactly a typical soccer mom. Victoria Davis didn't show up for Sam's ballet recitals or school plays. Hell, her mother was rarely even at home. When Sam was little, she had a nanny who fed her and put her to bed. As Sam got older, she pretty much fended for herself.

For the longest time, Sam tried desperately to please her mother. She thought if she were the perfect daughter, her mother would finally want to be there for her. So Sam did well in school and excelled in sports. She did everything she could to make her mother proud. Victoria wasn't one to give compliments freely, but she did tell Sam how well Brooke was doing and that Brooke had always been talented. Insanely jealous of her older sister, Sam had tried to be just like Brooke. She tried out for cheerleading because Brooke was a cheerleader. She tried to dress like her older sister. Nothing Sam had done had ever been enough for Victoria, though.

Sam knew it wasn't fair to be jealous of Brooke. It wasn't Brooke's fault that Victoria ignored Sam. Sam had always felt bad that she was so jealous of the sister she didn't even know. Sometimes she'd wanted to meet her older sister. She'd wondered if things would be different if Brooke was around. Maybe Victoria would be around more if that were the case. Maybe Sam wouldn't be so alone.

Sam had tried to give Brooke a chance when she moved to Tree Hill. She'd been wary that bonding with her sister would alienate her mother, but she'd wanted to get to know her sister. She'd actually liked Brooke the first time they really talked when Brooke gave her a ride to school. She'd been wrong. Now that she knew Brooke, she wished she'd never met her sister.

This person that Sam had only known for a week was making her life miserable. Brooke had no right to tell Sam what to do. As Sam kept reminding Brooke, Brooke was her sister, not her mother. For some reason, Brooke couldn't seem to get that through her head. Brooke had single-handedly ruined her date with Jason and her party. Sam still couldn't believe Brooke had slapped her. Her cheek was still smarting. Brooke was officially the worst sister ever. Sam just wanted her sister to stay out of her life.

Sam shivered from the cool night air coming in through the window. Wait a minute, the window…why didn't Sam think of this before? Her sister had been stupid enough to put her in a room on the first floor. How many times had Sam seen teens sneak out through the window on TV? Sam had never had to do that before because her mother let her come and go as she pleased.

Sam climbed out the window and made a break for it. She laughed as she walked home. Brooke may have won the battle, but she didn't win the war. Sam almost wished she could see the look on Brooke's face when she woke up to an empty house.


	4. Lock and Key

**Thanks for the reviews! :) To answer some questions:**

**Yes, Brooke is 32. Sam and Jamie are both in the 9th grade, but they're not hanging out with the same crowd. They're not going to get along at first, but I'm thinking of making Jamie like Lucas was for Brooke in high school-the 1st guy to tell her she doesn't have to act like that and actually want a real relationship. I might pair Brooke with Julian eventually. I really like them together, but right now I have some ideas that mainly involve Brooke/Sam and a little bit of Haley and Jamie. Feel free to give me ideas or suggestions! **

* * *

"Sam, breakfast!"

Brooke sighed when her sister didn't respond. She was sure Sam wanted to sleep in after the night she'd had, but Brooke had other plans. If Sam wanted to drink, Sam could damn well suffer the consequences of a hangover. Brooke knocked on Sam's door, but she didn't wait for a response before opening the door. The bed was empty and the window was wide open.

Sam was passed out in her bed when she was rudely awakened. She heard someone banging on the door. She didn't have to look to know who to thank for the unwanted wake up call.

Sam rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise. She didn't feel good. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to throw up. She wanted nothing more than to sleep it off.

The banging continued until Sam couldn't take it anymore. Loud noises and bad headaches don't mix well. Sam stomped downstairs. Sure enough Brooke was on the front porch beating down the door.

Sam bypassed the front door. Brooke caught a glimpse of her sister walking by and started screaming. "SAM! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Sam turned around and gave Brooke the finger before continuing to the kitchen. She grabbed two aspirin and swallowed them. She opened the refrigerator. Damn it. There was nothing but beer. She needed something to eat to soak up the massive amount of alcohol she drank the night before. She couldn't exactly go to the store. First of all, she didn't think she could make it. She felt like she would throw up if she so much as moved. And, of course, Brooke was waiting outside to take her captive.

Sam grabbed a 7UP that people had been using as a chaser last night before Brooke crashed the party. She sipped the soft drink until her stomach felt marginally better. Then she curled up on the couch. She was surprised but relieved to see that Brooke was gone. Maybe her sister had finally given up on saving her from herself. It had certainly taken long enough.

Sam had just fallen back asleep when yet another loud noise riled her. She shot up. It sounded like someone was doing construction. "What the hell? Is there a conspiracy in this town to prevent me from sleeping?"

Sam went to the front door to look outside and see if she could locate the source of the noise. She was shocked to find a heavyset man with a drill working on her door. She threw the door open. "What the hell are you doing to my door?" She demanded.

Brooke stepped into Sam's line of vision. She'd been standing to the side. "Sam, don't be rude. This is the locksmith I hired to change the locks." Brooke looked very pleased with herself.

"YOU **CAN'T** hire someone to change the locks on MY door!" Sam shouted.

Brooke sauntered into the house uninvited and draped an arm possessively over Sam's shoulder. Sam tried to shrug out from under Brooke's arm, but Brooke held the small teenager close.

"Forgive my sister. She was raised by wolves. Please continue," Brooke told the locksmith. "We're just going to talk in the other room if you need anything."

Brooke led Sam into the kitchen and pointed to a barstool. "Sit."

Sam let out an exaggerated sigh and then did as she was told. "Raised by wolves? Really?"

"Surely you don't think Victoria is human," Brooke replied. She smiled. "How's your head?"

"It would be a lot better if someone hadn't woken me up at the butt crack of dawn," Sam retorted.

"Hangovers are a bitch, aren't they?" Brooke smirked.

"And so are you," Sam muttered under her breath.

"Watch it," Brooke said, her tone dangerous. "When I said you were staying with me, I meant for longer than ten minutes. What happened?"

"I don't want to stay with you!" Sam cried out.

"That's too bad, Sam. We don't always get what we want," Brooke said with little sympathy.

"What is your problem?" Sam yelled.

"For starters your attitude," Brooke replied.

"My attitude wouldn't be a problem for you if you would just leave me alone!" Sam shot back.

"I can't do that. You're my sister," Brooke said.

"Half sister," Sam said quickly. "And I was just fine without you for fifteen years."

Brooke shook her head. "You're not fine, Sam. Let me help you."

"What makes you think I need your help?" Sam asked.

"Because not long ago I was in your shoes. I know what it's like to live with Victoria. I know how hard it is to grow up without anyone who cares about you. You shouldn't have to do that. I want better for you," Brooke said gently.

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes, but she didn't want Brooke to see her cry. She struggled to keep her voice even. "You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Mom." Actually it sounded like Victoria hadn't changed much since she'd had Brooke because Brooke had described their mother's parental skills perfectly, but Sam would never let Brooke know that.

"No?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. "I know that you were acting out to get attention in New York. How'd that work out for you? You got expelled and Victoria sent you here. How many times has she called since she left, Sam?"

Sam swallowed a lump in the back of her throat. Brooke's words hurt because they were true. Her mother hadn't called her or returned any of the countless calls Sam had placed. Getting expelled had backfired big time.

"Miss Davis?"

Both Sam and Brooke turned their attention to the locksmith standing in the doorway with a clipboard. "I'm done here. Here are the new keys." He set two keys down on the kitchen counter.

Sam reached for them, but Brooke snatched them up. "I think I'll hang onto these for now."

Sam rolled her eyes. "How much is she paying you? Because whatever it is, I'll pay you double if you change the locks back and give me the keys."

Brooke shot Sam a dark look.

The locksmith glanced back and forth between the two brunettes and shook his head. "I'm not getting in the middle of this, Kid."

Brooke signed the paperwork and walked the locksmith out. When she returned to the kitchen, Sam was crying. Brooke put her arms around her sister. She was surprised that Sam didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. I know it's hard," Brooke said. She waited until the teen's tears subsided to ask, "Where are we staying tonight? Your place or mine?"

Sam shrugged.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go home."


	5. Out the Window

The rest of the Saturday went surprisingly well. Sam was less hostile. Brooke soon discovered she liked talking to her sister when she wasn't acting like a total brat.

"What did you do to get expelled?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to know about," Sam said quickly.

"Come on. Why won't you tell me? Did you have sex at school?" Brooke teased.

"Brooke! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Sam retorted.

Brooke laughed. "Did you throw an illegal keg party?"

Sam cracked a smile. "Several actually, but that's not why I got expelled. You're not going to be able to guess."

"If I guess right, will you tell me?" Brooke asked.

"OK," Sam agreed.

Brooke racked her brain. She was having a hard time coming up with expulsion-worthy transgressions. "Cheating?"

"Hey!" Sam protested. "I don't need to cheat. I'm a genius."

"OK, Smarty Pants. Did you get in a fight?" Brooke tried again.

Sam made a face. "Seriously, Brooke? I was at a private school in Manhattan. The Bloods and the Cryps weren't exactly running around."

Brooke finally gave up even though she was dying to know. Guessing had made her even more curious. She started cooking dinner.

"You don't have to cook for me, you know," Sam said.

"I want to." Brooke smiled. "What have you been eating anyways?"

"Pizza," Sam replied.

Brooke frowned. "And?"

"Pizza," Sam said again. "That's pretty much the only thing you can get delivered in this town. I miss New York."

Great. Sam had been eating nothing but pizza for the better part of the week. So much for a well rounded diet. This was just one of many reasons why fifteen year olds should never be left to their own devices, Brooke thought.

"Other than our restaurant selection, do you like Tree Hill?" Brooke wondered.

"It's OK," Sam said unconvincingly. Tree Hill hadn't actually been as bad as she'd expected. She'd made a lot of friends. Somehow she thought her short-lived popularity would be history after Brooke crashed her party. That's why she was surprised when she got a text from Kaley telling her about a party at Matt's house.

"Is that Jason?" Brooke asked.

"No. I doubt he'll be calling me again. Every time we've hung out you've shown up and gone crazy," Sam said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Good. My evil plan worked."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"No," Brooke said quickly.

"Maybe my bad attitude isn't your problem. Maybe your problem is that it's been too long since-"

"Sam!" Brooke cut the teen off.

When they finished dinner, Sam rummaged through the suitcase she'd brought looking for something to wear to the party. She put a black one-shoulder dress on.

Brooke was surprised to see Sam dressed up. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm going out, _Mom_," she said mockingly because Brooke insisted on acting more like a parent than a cool older sister. It didn't escape Sam that Brooke acted more like a mom than her real mom ever had. Victoria probably wouldn't have noticed Sam leaving.

"Hey, come back here," Brooke said sternly. Sam let out an exaggerated sigh as she turned to face Brooke. "Where are you going? And out doesn't cut it."

Brooke could see the wheels spinning in Sam's head. Should Sam tell Brooke the truth? If last night was any indication, Brooke wasn't cool with high school parties.

"Sam, stop thinking about what to tell me and just tell me the truth," Brooke said. Somehow she managed to sound amused and stern at the same time.

Sam looked up. "Fine. I'm going to a party."

"Like hell you are," Brooke said.

Damn it! Sam knew she should have lied. Wait a minute. This was ridiculous! Why did she keep letting Brooke boss her around? Sam decided she was going to the party whether Brooke liked it or not. She had a feeling it would be easier to sneak out again than to fight with Brooke. Brooke sure as hell didn't give up easy.

"Fine! You know, I'm getting really tired of you telling me what to do!" Sam yelled with a hint of annoyance.

"Somebody has to," Brooke replied.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," Sam muttered. She slammed the bedroom door.

Climbing out a window is a lot more difficult in a dress, Sam soon discovered. It was impossible to do gracefully. Sam smoothed her dress and took off.

Walking in heels was really not fun. For the second time that night, Sam was homesick. If she were in New York, she'd be able to hail a cab no problem. Did they even have cabs in this town? Sam hadn't seen any.

Sam pulled her cell phone out and dialed her mother. She wasn't surprised when it went straight to voicemail. "Hi. It's me. Sam. I've tried calling you a few times." OK, technically Sam had called every day that week, but she'd only left a few messages. "I miss you. I was wondering if maybe I could come home soon. Not permanently. I know I have to go to school here. Just for a long weekend or something. OK. Bye."

Brooke was right. Victoria was ignoring Sam's calls. Sam wondered if her mother even missed her at all or if Victoria was glad she was gone.

Sam found the party and started looking for Jason. She knew he was probably over the drama of Brooke screaming at him every time they hung out. Good thing that wouldn't be a problem tonight. Sam wanted to make it up to him and secure her place in the in crowd.

"Hey Sexy," Sam whispered in Jason's ear.

"Oh, uh, hey," Jason mumbled.

"I was thinking we should go somewhere a little more private," Sam said, smiling seductively.

"So your psycho sister can show up and ream me?" Jason asked warily.

"No, so I can make up for my psycho sister," Sam said lightly. She raised her eyebrows. "Unless, of course, you don't like make up sex."

"I love make up sex." Jason grinned.

Sam smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. They found an empty bedroom.

Sam lay in the bed after. It wasn't her first time. When she'd been unable to get the attention she desperately craved from her mother, she'd taken comfort in the attention she was able to get from guys.

Usually Sam didn't think twice about having sex. It allowed her to be close to someone when she was usually unbearably lonely. It made her feel wanted and loved. This time she couldn't get Brooke's words from Thursday night after the basketball game out of her head. _Do you want a friend with benefits or do you want a guy who loves you and respects you?_ She knew Jason didn't love or respect her. Why would he? He'd only known her a week and she'd already slept with him.

"You want to go get a drink?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

She followed him back down to the party.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up and saw Kaley waving. She smiled and joined her friend. "Hey."

"I'm surprised your sister let you come. She's scary," Kaley said seriously.

Sam smirked. "My sister isn't the boss of me. She just thinks she is."

"Do you want a drink? The keg's in the kitchen," Kaley said.

"I've got something better." Sam pulled a water bottle out of her purse. She'd poured the remaining vodka from her own party into the bottle. She took a pull from the bottle and then offered it to Kaley.

"I need a chaser," Kaley said quickly. She grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. She took a swig from the water bottle and made a face. She immediately chased the alcohol with 7UP.

Sam laughed. "You should see the look on your face!"

"I can't take straight shots!" Kaley said.

The girls continued doing shots until they were both drunk. Jason and Matt found them after playing beer pong with some other guys from the team. The house was starting to clear out because most kids had a curfew.

Matt laughed. "You guys are wasted!" Sam and Kaley giggled drunkenly.

Matt draped an arm around Kaley's shoulders casually. "We're going to go to bed. You guys can crash here if you want. My parents are out of town until tomorrow afternoon."

"I gotta go," Jason replied. As an afterthought he asked, "Do you, uh, want a ride?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna sleep on the couch if you're sure that's OK," Sam said. She didn't really want to attempt climbing into the window in heels while drunk. That was a recipe for disaster. She also wanted Brooke to know she'd gone out. The sooner Brooke realized she couldn't tell Sam what to do the better.

"Sam, breakfast!"

Brooke waited impatiently for a few seconds before opening Sam's door. She swore when she saw that once again Sam's bed was empty and the window was open. Sam was batting 0 for 2. Brooke would have to seal the window shut later that day. That would put an end to sneaking out.

Sam slept until Matt woke her up. "Sam. Sam! SAM!"

Sam rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up at Matt. He laughed. "I've been trying to wake you up for like five minutes! My parents are gonna be here in like an hour."

Sam sat up. She glanced around. The house looked like Matt had thrown a party. There were empty Solo cups everywhere. "I'll help you clean up."

Sam thought of her own house that was trashed. She should probably hire a maid to clean before her mother visited. She wondered if her mother ever would visit her. She glanced down at her cell phone display, hoping Victoria had returned her call. No missed calls. It was Sunday. Sam knew Victoria wasn't working. Her own mother just didn't want to talk to her.

Sam helped Matt clean for half an hour. She left early enough that his parents wouldn't find her. She felt oddly jealous that he had parents who cared. Her mother wouldn't even answer her phone calls.

Brooke had been pacing in the foyer since she found Sam's room empty. She saw Sam walking toward the house and threw open the door. She didn't say anything. She just glared frosty daggers at the teen.

"Morning, Sis," Sam said sarcastically. She pushed past Brooke and headed straight for the guest room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the window had been nailed shut.

Brooke followed at Sam's heels. She smirked at Sam's shock expression when she saw the window. She waited for Sam to make eye contact. "Sit down."

Sam hesitated. She was angry that her sister was once again telling her what to do. Brooke looked beyond pissed off, though, and without the window as a viable escape route Sam would be stuck with her for the rest of the day. She decided it would probably be a little less painful if she just did as Brooke asked. Sam sat down on the bed.

"You snuck out, went to a party and stayed out all night!" Brooke said angrily.

"I should never have had to sneak out! I should have been at my house where I can come and go as I please! Mother lets me-"

"Do whatever the hell you want," Brooke finished. "I know. Been there. Done that. I'm not Victoria and in this house there are rules."

"I don't want to live in this house!" Sam cried out.

"It's not up to you. You're fifteen! You're NOT living alone!" Brooke shot back.

"It's not up to you either! You're NOT my mom!" Sam shouted.

"I don't see Victoria anywhere. Look around. I'm all you have," Brooke muttered. She didn't add that Sam was all she had.

Tears stung Sam's eyes. She knew Brooke was right. Victoria was MIA. "Whatever," she said quietly. "Can you please just leave me alone?"

"Fine," Brooke said. She stopped at the door and turned back to Sam. "Oh, Sam, you're grounded."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sam screamed as the door slammed shut behind Brooke. Who the hell did Brooke think she was?

Sam grabbed her phone and tried her mother again. It went to voicemail. Sam screamed in frustration and threw her phone. It landed with a thud on the floor.


	6. Missing in Action

Brooke didn't let Sam leave the house until Monday morning. When Sam left, she didn't plan on coming back. There was no way she was going to sit there and let her sister ground her. She'd never been grounded before in her life.

Sam stopped for coffee, knowing she'd be late for Haley's class. She wasn't the least bit scared of getting detention. She was getting a perverse enjoyment out of pissing off all of these grown up who kept sticking their noses into her business. She remembered Haley telling her she couldn't drink her coffee unless she brought enough for the whole class and strongly considered buying thirty coffees just to see the look on Haley's face. She only decided against it because there was no way she could actually carry thirty coffees. Sam sat down in the coffee shop and enjoyed her drink. She didn't get to class until it was halfway through.

Haley glared at the teen as she made her way to her desk. She didn't call her out in front of the class because Sam seemed to enjoy the attention. No, Haley would talk to her after class. She'd been planning on discussing moving Sam to Honors English Literature then anyways.

"Sam," Haley called as the bell rang signaling the end of first period.

"What?" Sam asked rudely.

"I want to talk to you." Haley waited for Sam to make eye contact. "I told you that I would have to give you detention if you were late again."

"Is that all?" Sam said, her tone bored.

"No, that's not all," Haley snapped. "Sam, you're a really good writer."

"Gee thanks," Sam said sarcastically, acting as though she could care less.

"I'm going to recommend that you're transferred into my honors class," Haley said.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sam replied.

"Excuse me?" Haley said, confused.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Honors is harder, right?"

"It's more challenging, but you're definitely ready for more advanced material," Haley said.

"It's not that I can't do it. It's just that I don't want to." Sam smirked.

Haley realized what Sam was saying and frowned. "I'm afraid it's not up to you."

Sam was getting really tired of people telling her that things weren't up to her when it was in fact her life. First Brooke. Now Haley. Sam's expression hardened and she crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"I'm your teacher and it's my job to determine your placement. I'm going to speak with your parents about transferring you into Honors English Literature," Haley said firmly.

Sam laughed. "Good luck with that. My mother won't even take my calls."

Haley sighed. She should have known better than to bring up Victoria. "Maybe I'll just speak with your sister."

"No!" Sam said quickly.

Haley smiled. She'd already talked to Brooke. She knew the teen was having a hard time going from total freedom to living under Brooke's rules. "I think I'll give Brooke a call. You should go to class, Sam. You don't want to be late."

Sam was still pissed when she arrived in Haley's classroom for detention after school. She sat down at a desk in the back of the room without saying a word.

Haley smiled. She walked to the back of her classroom and sat down in a desk facing Sam. "I spoke with Brooke and your guidance counselor. You're in my seventh period class and you'll have study hall first period."

"Did you speak to my mother?" Sam asked.

"No," Haley replied.

Sam smirked. "Despite what Brooke thinks, she's not my legal guardian. It's not her call. It's my mother's."

Haley looked taken aback. She knew that Sam was technically right, but she hadn't expected a teenager to know that. She also knew Sam's situation was different from most. Usually it was a parent's decision, but most parents didn't dump their kids in another state and cut off all communication.

"I couldn't get a hold of your mother," Haley said.

"I guess you'll just have to transfer me back to your first period until you can get a hold of her," Sam said with a smile. "Oh, and Mrs. Scott, you might want to be careful about giving Brooke any information since she's not my legal guardian. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Sam was even smarter than Haley had given her credit for, but it didn't change the fact that she wasn't living up to her potential. Haley wouldn't let any of her students get away with slacking off, especially her best friend's sister. She knew Brooke would be able to get a hold of Victoria. Victoria needed Brooke to run a successful business, so she could no longer completely ignore her oldest daughter.

Brooke was starting to get worried. It was 7:00 and Sam had yet to come home. She called Sam's cell, but Sam didn't pick up. She tried Haley next.

"Hey," Haley said.

"Hey Tutor Mom. How long are you keeping my sister?" Brooke said. She'd already talked to Haley, so she knew Sam had detention after school.

"I let her go a few hours ago. She should be home by now," Haley replied, her voice laced with concern.

"Damn it. She probably ran off again. She doesn't have a key to the house Victoria bought for her fifteen year old daughter. I wonder how she got in," Brooke said.

"Speaking of Victoria's lack of parental skills, I need to talk to her. Is there any way you can get her to give me a call?" Haley asked.

"You want to talk to her? On purpose?" Brooke said.

Haley laughed. "Your sister is smarter than I gave her credit for." Haley repeated what Sam had said in detention. "She's right. I have to talk to a parent or legal guardian."

"She's an unfit parent," Brooke muttered. "But, yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"While you're at it, you might want to have her give Sam a call. Sam mentioned that Victoria's not taking her calls," Haley said.

Brooke let herself into Sam's house. All of the lights were off. The place still looked like a disaster area from Sam's party. It didn't look like anyone had been there in days, but Brooke checked every room just to be sure.

Brooke didn't really know where else to look for Sam. She went back to her house, but Sam wasn't there. She sat there waiting, just hoping that Sam would eventually show up. She kept dialing her friends but always ended up hanging up. It was getting late, and she didn't want to bother anyone. She felt so helpless sitting there doing nothing while her little sister was out there somewhere. She even considered calling Victoria, but she didn't want to admit she couldn't find Sam. She didn't want to give Victoria the satisfaction.


	7. Cut it Out

After a restless night, Brooke finally called Haley.

"She never came home? Why didn't you call me? I would've helped you look," Haley said.

"I didn't want to bother you," Brooke replied.

"You should have called. You don't have to do everything by yourself. We all would have been there for you," Haley said.

"I'm calling you now. Can you do me a favor?" Brooke said.

"Anything," Haley replied.

"Let me know if she's at school," Brooke said.

"Of course."

Haley looked for Sam as soon as she got to class, but as usual Sam wasn't there when the bell rang. Haley had just about given up hope that the teen would walk through the door when Sam came sauntering in. The teen smirked at Haley as she walked to the front and sat down.

"You're late again, Miss Davis. Since one detention didn't phase you, let's make it a week's worth of detention," Haley said sternly.

Sam rolled her eyes.

Haley quickly texted Brooke to let her know that Sam had shown up and would be in her classroom serving detention after school.

Sam was usually one of the first students to exit the classroom, but today she hung back. "How's it going for you?" Sam asked. Haley stared at her. "Trying to get a hold of my mother? Any luck?" The teen smirked.

"Not yet, but don't worry, I will," Haley replied. She gave Sam a stern look.

Sam felt a little better about the fact that her mother wasn't taking Haley's calls either. It wasn't just Sam that Victoria didn't have time for.

Sam smirked. "I sincerely doubt it. I guess it's not up to you what class I'm in after all." Sam turned on her heel and left Haley shaking her head.

When Sam entered Haley's classroom for detention, she found Brooke and Haley waiting for her. Sam turned to leave, but Brooke grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Where were you last night? Did you shack up with Jason?" Brooke demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Sam muttered.

Brooke glared at Sam. "I AM worried about it, Sam! Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come home?"

"I can take care of myself! And it's NOT my home!" Sam retorted.

"We've been through this before and I'm getting really tired of it, Sam. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where the hell were you? And don't even think about lying to me because if you do I'll know," Brooke said sternly.

Sam sighed. "A hotel," she admitted.

"How the hell does a fifteen year old book a hotel room?" Brooke demanded.

Sam handed Brooke her ID.

"You stole my ID!" Brooke yelled, snatching her ID up.

"So? You stole my house keys!" Sam shot back.

"Give me your wallet," Brooke said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"What? No! Why?" Sam protested.

Brooke's expression was dangerous. "OK, Sam. You can give me your wallet or I WILL take it from you." She held out her hand expectantly.

Sam let out an exaggerated sigh and handed Brooke her wallet. She watched in horror as Brooke took her credit card and handed the wallet back.

"Haley, do you have any scissors?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded and produced a pair of scissors. Brooke cut Sam's credit card up and threw the little pieces of plastic into the wastebasket. The teen would have a harder time trying to bribe locksmiths and reserve hotel rooms without it, Brooke thought.

"You do know Mother will get me a new one?" Sam pointed out.

Brooke smirked. "If she ever calls you back."

Sam sat down at a desk and put her head down. She didn't want Haley and Brooke to see the tears forming in her eyes.

Brooke sat down beside her and put her arm around Sam's shoulders to try to comfort the teen. She felt bad about what she'd just said, but she also knew it was true and the sooner Sam realized that the better. Sam had to stop acting out for Victoria's attention because she was never going to get it.

"Don't touch me!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Brooke said gently.

"Why not? It's true!" Brooke could barely hear Sam's muffled response.

"Sam, look at me," Brooke said. Sam slowly lifted her head. Her face was streaked with tears. "I know it's true. And I know it's hard to have Victoria Davis as a mother. It's going to be OK, Sweetheart." Brooke hugged Sam. She was surprised when the teen hugged her back.

The door opened and Jamie entered in his basketball uniform. Sam immediately pulled back from Brooke and wiped her eyes, thoroughly embarrassed that one of the basketball players had seen her crying like a baby.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." Jamie grinned and gave Brooke a hug.

Sam frowned in confusion. _Aunt_ Brooke? Was there another Davis sister?

"How's my favorite basketball player?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know how Uncle Luke is." Jamie smirked.

"Not what I meant!" Brooke shot back.

Jamie smiled at Sam. "Hi. I'm Jamie." He extended his hand politely.

Sam's cheeks burned. She could only imagine what she looked like after crying her eyes out. She probably had mascara running all over her face. This was so embarrassing! "I'm-"

"I know who you are," Jamie said with a smile.

Sam looked confused. "How?"

"Well, you're Aunt Brooke's sister. And you're a cheerleader. And Jason's mentioned you," Jamie explained.

"All good I hope?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

Jamie smirked. He couldn't repeat what Jason had said about Sam in front of his mom and Brooke. "Nice to meet you." He approached Haley's desk. "Dad's staying late. Can I get a ride home with you?"

Haley nodded.

Sam made a face as she put the pieces together. Her English teacher was this kid's mom and Brooke was his aunt. Sam looked up at Haley. "Please tell me I'm not related to you!"

"You don't want another big sister?" Haley smirked.

"One is more than enough," Sam replied.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Scott is one of my best friends and Jamie is her son."

"That explains it," Sam muttered.

"Explains what?" Brooke wondered.

"Why she called you to tell you she wanted to move me into a different class and-"

"By the way, she IS moving you into Honors," Brooke said firmly.

"I'm in Honors," Jamie said.

"Good for you. What do you want, a medal?" Sam said sarcastically. She turned back to Brooke and smirked. "She's NOT moving me unless she talks to Mother and there's probably a better chance of hell freezing over."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Victoria. "Hello Victoria. No, there's nothing wrong with the store. Your daughter's teacher needs to speak with you." She handed the phone to Haley.

Sam sat there in stunned silence. She couldn't believe she'd spent an entire week trying to get a hold of her mother and Brooke only had to make one phone call. It was perfectly obvious who Victoria's favorite was, Sam thought angrily. What had she done wrong? Why wasn't she good enough? "Can I say hi when you're done?" She asked weakly.

Haley got permission to transfer Sam and then said, "Your daughter wants to talk to you," and handed the phone to Sam.

Sam took the phone and left the classroom. She wandered down the corridor until she found an empty hallway. "Hi. I've been trying to call you. I-"

"What is it, Samantha? I'm busy," Victoria said shortly.

Sam's face contorted in pain. Her mother had always been too busy for her. "I miss you and-"

"You're fifteen, not five. You've only been in Tree Hill for a week. It's time to cut the cord," Victoria said harshly.

Sam inhaled sharply. "It's not just that. I don't like it here. I want to come home. Please!"

"Your home is in Tree Hill now. You've had plenty of chances in New York and you blew every one of them. Your so-called friends were obviously a bad influence on you. Maybe you can make some new friends who aren't headed for jail," Victoria replied.

"Can you at least talk to Brooke? You were right. She's such a bitch-"

"That's not any way for a young lady to talk, Samantha," Victoria scolded.

"Sorry. She had the locks changed on the house and she's making me stay with her," Sam said.

"No one can make you do anything, Samantha," Victoria said.

"But she-"

"I have to go. I have a meeting," Victoria interrupted.

"OK. I love you," Sam said, but her mother had already hung up.

Sam was visibly upset when she walked back into Haley's classroom. She thrust the phone at Brooke and sat back down. Brooke frowned in concern. "What happened? What did she say?"

"She said you couldn't make me stay at your house," Sam said cockily. So what if it wasn't the completely true? Technically Victoria had implied that Brooke couldn't make Sam do anything.

"We'll see about that." Brooke hit redial and waited impatiently for her mother to pick up.

"Samantha, I told you I have a meeting!" Victoria said angrily without waiting to see who it was.

Brooke smirked. It sounded like Victoria had barely given Sam the time of day. "Wrong daughter, Victoria. And I have the wrong number. Talking to you once was enough to ruin my day." She hung up.

Sam felt fresh tears form in her eyes and glared at Brooke. "Don't say it."

"I didn't say anything," Brooke said with a smile.

"Sam, you may go. I _will_ see you in my seventh period class tomorrow," Haley announced.

Sam shot Haley a dirty look. She practically leapt out of her chair, anxious to get the hell out of there. Brooke grabbed her arm. "Not so fast. Apparently you need an escort to help you find your way home."


	8. Next Best Thing

The rest of the week went well. Brooke picked Sam up directly from detention and took her home. Brooke watched Sam like a hawk. She wasn't giving her sister another chance to run off.

Sam was sullen at first, but she gradually warmed up to Brooke. Brooke's house was beginning to feel like a home. Sam was no longer lonely. She ate home cooked meals with Brooke, and Brooke actually took the time to ask how her day was after school. Sam had to admit that it was kind of nice.

On Saturday Sam was lying around the house in yoga pants and a tank top.

"Are you getting dressed today?" Brooke asked.

"Damn! Am I naked again?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Language, Sam," Brooke scolded.

"You sound like-"

"If you value your life, do _not_ say Victoria." Brooke glared at Sam.

"Never mind," Sam mumbled.

"That's what I thought," Brooke said with a smile. "Get dressed. We're going to Haley's."

Sam looked up in surprise. "I'm sort of new to this whole grounding thing, but I thought I wasn't allowed to leave."

"You're not staying here alone," Brooke said. Sam's defiant streak had slowly faded, but Brooke still didn't trust her completely.

"I'm fifteen, not five! I don't need a babysitter," Sam retorted.

"You could have fooled me. Now get dressed or you're going like that," Brooke said firmly.

Sam rolled her eyes.

Sam got dressed in a purple halter top and skinny jeans. She was putting make-up on when Brooke called, "Hey, Sam! Are you ready?"

"Almost," Sam replied.

"What?" Brooke didn't hear Sam. She opened Sam's bedroom door. "You're putting make-up on to go to Haley's house? Does this have anything to do with Jamie?"

Sam made a face. "No! I like Jason." Actually she thought Jamie was hot, but she wasn't telling Brooke that.

"I thought you were _friends_ with Jason," Brooke said with a disapproving look.

Sam rolled her eyes.

Haley smiled warmly when she opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hi." Brooke smiled.

Nate came over and gave Brooke a hug. He nodded at Sam. "You must be Sam. I'm Nate."

"It's nice to meet you," Sam replied.

"Where's my nephew?" Brooke asked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Playing Wii. James Lucas Scott!"

"Hold on! I'm about to win!" Jamie yelled. A minute later Jamie appeared. He hugged Brooke.

Haley and Brooke went into the kitchen to talk and Nate went outside to grill hamburger patties. Sam smiled at Jamie. "Want to give me the grand tour?"

Jamie showed Sam the kitchen, living room and bathroom. Sam raised her eyebrows. "Where's your room?" Jamie led the way to his room.

Sam sat down on his bed and smiled flirtatiously. "So this is where the magic happens?"

Jamie blushed a little. He didn't know what to say. "We should go back out there." Sam smirked.

Jamie went outside to help his dad grill. Sam sat down in the kitchen with Brooke and Haley. "Wow, Sam, you went from partying with all the cool kids last weekend to hanging out in your teacher's house this weekend," Haley teased. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Julian called me. They're picking up _An Unkindness of Ravens_ again. Lucas is going to stay in LA and handle the business there. Julian's coming here to handle production," Brooke said.

"Are you guys going to pick up where you left off?" Haley asked.

Sam suddenly looked interested in the conversation. "Where did you leave off?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Brooke rolled her eyes and ignored Sam's question. "I don't know. He's just going to leave again when they wrap production," Brooke said to Haley.

"You don't know that," Haley said.

Annoyed that Brooke was ignoring her completely, Sam pulled her iPhone out and googled "Julian and An Unkindness of Ravens." She found production information on the movie as well as a picture of Julian Baker. "Julian Baker? He's hot," Sam said with a smile.

"He's old enough to be your father," Brooke said with a disapproving look.

"Then he either got started _really_ young or he's aged _really_ well." Sam smirked.

"He would have been the same age Nate and I were when we had Jamie," Haley said.

"How old were you?" Sam asked.

"We were seniors and I don't recommend it," Haley replied.

Sam rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to her phone and googled "Julian Baker and Brooke Davis." She smirked and began to read. "_Julian Baker and Brooke Davis started a relationship while Baker was in Tree Hill producing An Unkindness of Ravens. One of the main characters in the film is based on Davis. They ended the relationship amicably when Baker returned to LA. Baker has since been seen with the actress who plays Davis in the movie_."

"What?" Brooke demanded. "Let me see that."

Sam pretended to think for a minute. "Um, no. Last time I let you see something of mine, it ended up chopped into bits." Brooke tried to grab the phone from Sam, but Sam shifted it from hand to hand and held it out of reach. "I think it's kind of cute. He still has a thing for you so he's dating the next best thing!"

Brooke looked thoroughly annoyed with Sam. "Sam, go…do something," Brooke said through gritted teeth.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Something in this house," Brooke qualified. "You're still grounded."

Sam rolled her eyes, but left Brooke and Haley in peace. She went outside where Nate and Jamie were manning the grill.

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?" Sam smirked.

Nate stifled a laugh. "You are exactly like Brooke was in high school."

"So I've heard. It's kind of hard to believe. She doesn't have a boyfriend. She doesn't even date. She's like a nun or something," Sam said.

"She's changed since high school. We both have. She's not a nun. She's just a really good person, and now she holds out for guys who can see that," Nate said.

"Guys like Julian Baker?" Sam asked.

"Julian's alright," Nate replied.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Just alright?"

Nate shrugged. "He seemed like a good guy. He told Brooke he loved her and asked her to go back to LA with him."

"And? What happened?" Sam asked.

"You'll have to ask Brooke," Nate said.

"Ask me what?" Brooke asked as she and Haley came outside with a bowl of chips.

"Why you wouldn't go to LA with the smoking hot producer?" Sam said. "I'd go anywhere he wanted me to go if I were you."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "My life is here, Sam."

"You don't have a life," Sam said with a smirk.

"Neither do you since you're grounded," Brooke retorted.

"Yeah, but if I weren't, I'd be out living my life and having fun. What's your excuse?" Sam shot back.

"I have fun," Brooke said defensively.

Sam looked at Jamie. "Help me out here. When's the last time she went on a date?"

Jamie looked up in surprise. He smiled a little. "It has been awhile."

Brooke glared at him. "OK, Mister, when's the last time _you_ went on a date?" Sam looked up with interest. Jamie shrugged. Brooke smirked. "That's what I thought."

Brooke turned to Sam. "And for the record, drunken hook-ups at a party don't count as a date in my book so your love life is just as uneventful."

"I'll go on a date if you go out with Julian," Sam said.

"Only if I get to choose who you go out with," Brooke replied. She didn't actually _want_ Sam dating, especially not if the date was with Jason.

"No deal," Sam said quickly. She had a feeling Brooke's idea of a good date for her was completely different from her own. She wasn't going to go out with some reject loser even if it was for a good cause. She'd figure out another way to hook Brooke and Julian up.


	9. Don't Leave Me

"The winner of the school essay contest is Sam Davis." Sam looked up in horror when she heard her name. She hadn't even entered a stupid contest. She downplayed her good grades because most of her friends were far more interested in partying than school. "Sam's essay will be published in the school paper," Haley continued.

Sam hung back after class and approached Haley's desk. Haley beamed. "Congratulations, Sam."

"I didn't enter an essay contest," Sam said.

"Everyone's essay was entered. It was a school-wide contest," Haley explained.

"I don't want my essay published. Pick someone else's," Sam said.

Haley looked confused. "You should be proud."

"Let's just say I'm more proud of other extracurricular activities," Sam said.

Haley finally understood. She supposed Brooke wouldn't have wanted to win an essay contest at Sam's age either. The only contests Brooke would have been interested in winning were cheerleading and fashion design. "Sam, the journalism students are already publishing the paper. There's nothing I can do."

Sam glared at Haley. "Nothing you _can_ do, or nothing you _will_ do?"

"Honestly?" Haley asked.

Sam nodded.

"Both. It's too late to change the layout, but I wouldn't even if I could. You should be proud of your writing. Anyone who isn't proud of you isn't a good friend," Haley said.

"Thanks a lot," Sam said sarcastically.

The next day Sam's essay was published in the school paper for everyone to see. She'd written about moving from New York to Tree Hill and actually admitted to liking Tree Hill even though she'd done nothing but complain to the other cheerleaders about how much better the shopping was in New York.

"Nice essay, but there are better things you could do with your hands than write," Jason said suggestively as he passed Sam in the hall.

"And that's the thing I'm worst at," Sam said with a flirtatious smile.

"_A house is not a home. It's the people who live in the house that make it a home_." Jamie smirked as he quoted part of Sam's essay.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean any of what I wrote. I just wanted an A."

"I think the only time you _are_ honest is when you're writing. Why don't you let anyone see who you really are?" Jamie said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is who I really am," Sam said with a tinge of annoyance.

Jamie shook his head. "No, it's not. I see right through your whole rebel without a cause act."

"It's not an act," Sam said defensively. "I don't care about school. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten expelled from my old school. Colleges tend to frown upon expulsion."

"You were just trying to get your mom's attention. You can stop trying now. You don't have to act like this to get Brooke's attention," Jamie said.

"You don't know anything about why I am the way I am. Your mom always wanted you even though she got pregnant when she was in high school," Sam said harshly. "Do you know how many people would have gotten an abortion or given you up for adoption? Let's just say my mom wasn't in high school when she had me and she _still _didn't want me." She stormed off.

Jamie groaned. He hadn't meant to upset Sam. He watched as she caught up to Jason and flirted shamelessly.

"Hey. If you give me a ride, I just might give you one," Sam said.

"That's the best offer I've had all day." Jason grinned.

He drove her to Brooke's house. She knew Brooke would be at Clothes Over Bros for a little while so she invited him in.

"I'm hot and sweaty from practice," Sam said. She stripped her cheerleading clothes off slowly as she made her way to the bathroom with Jason following close behind. "I'm going to take a shower." She raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to join me?"

The two teens emerged from the shower ten minutes later. Sam ushered Jason out of the house. She didn't want Brooke to walk in on them and freak out. She knew Jason had more than enough of that to last a lifetime.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after Jason left. Sam wondered if Jason had forgotten something. She opened the door and smiled when she saw none other than Julian Baker.

"Hot producer guy," Sam said as a greeting.

Julian looked confused. "Mini Brooke."

"Usually people don't think that's a good thing, but in your case I'll take it as a compliment since you obviously have a thing for her," Sam said with a smile.

"I don't have a thing for her," Julian protested.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You dated her, dated the actress who plays her in your movie and then came back here for her."

"I did not come back here for her. I came back here to produce a movie," Julian said.

"And I'm sure this was the only movie in the world for you to produce," Sam said sarcastically.

"I believe in this movie," Julian insisted.

"Uh-huh," Sam said in a tone that made it clear she didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth.

"Is Big Brooke here?" Julian asked.

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you," Sam said with a smirk. "And no, she's still at the store, but she should be back soon. You can come in and wait for her."

Julian followed Sam into the living room and they sat down on the couch. "So your sister told you about me?" He asked.

"No, I googled you," Sam explained, which made Julian laugh. Sam smiled. "By the way, your Facebook profile picture does not do you justice."

"You must have googled me for a reason," Julian said hopefully.

Sam nodded. "Haley and Brooke were talking about you."

"Good or bad?" Julian asked.

"She thinks you're just going to leave again as soon as you wrap production," Sam explained. She felt a little bad about repeating something she knew Brooke wouldn't want broadcasted, but she wanted Brooke to be happy and she had a feeling Julian could make her happy. Hell, Julian could make any girl with eyes happy. Julian's face fell. "It's OK. I'm going to hook you guys up."

"I don't need you to hook us up," Julian retorted.

"Yes, you do. You dated the actress who plays her in your movie, you called her Big Brooke and she thinks you're going to leave. Trust me, you need all the help you can get," Sam said.

Julian had to laugh again. "How are you going to help me?"

"Just follow my lead," Sam replied.

They were sitting on the couch talking when Brooke walked in. "Hey Sam," she called. She froze when she saw Julian. "Hi."

Julian nodded. "Hi. I just got back into town. I wanted to stop by and see you."

Sam stood up. "I'm going out so you two can _reconnect_." Brooke glared at her sister. "It was nice to meet you, Julian. If you blow it, I'm single."

"Sam!" Brooke said in an exasperated tone as Sam brushed by her. Brooke turned to Julian. "She may be single, but she's fifteen."

"She's a good kid. What's she doing here?" Julian asked.

"She's _not_ a good kid. She's actually here because she got expelled from her school in New York," Brooke explained.

Julian laughed. "What did she do?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I _want_ to know. She's too much like I was in high school for her own good," Brooke muttered.

"Just hope she turns out like you," Julian said.

Brooke smiled. "It's really good to see you."

"How good? Good enough to reconnect?" Julian smirked.

"I can't. Last time you left, it was hard," Brooke said.

"You sound like Peyton. People don't always leave, Brooke," Julian said.

"But you do. Your life is in LA, and my life is here," Brooke pointed out.

"If it weren't?" Julian asked.

"It is," Brooke replied.


	10. The Big Gesture

"Sam, breakfast!" Brooke called.

Sam emerged from her bedroom. "Where's Julian?" She asked when she only saw two plates.

"He didn't stay," Brooke replied.

"Yeah right," Sam said.

"He didn't stay. We're not together anymore. In high school, I wouldn't have cared, but now I do. I want more. Having fun isn't enough," Brooke said.

"That's a lame excuse, and you know it," Sam accused. "Julian loves you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Brooke said a little more harshly than she intended.

"Whatever," Sam muttered.

Sam texted Julian to meet her at the coffee shop before school. She wanted to hear his version of what happened. She ordered a coffee and sat down to wait for him. Julian watched as she poured way too much sugar in her cup and smiled. "Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" He said sarcastically as he sat down.

"How do you take your coffee?" Sam asked.

"I don't. I never touch the stuff," Julian replied.

"What happened last night?" Sam asked.

"You were right. She's scared I'll leave again," Julian said.

"So show her you won't," Sam said simply.

"And how do I do that? Julian asked.

"Sweep her off her feet with a big gesture. Buy a house here or something to show her you're going to stay," Sam suggested.

Sam's suggestion gave Julian an idea. He didn't want to buy a house because if everything went according to plan he'd be moving in with Brooke sooner or later, but there was something else he could buy. "Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime Hot Producer Guy," Sam said with a smile.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Julian asked.

"Thanks," Sam said as she got into Julian's rental car. It was a silver Porsche. She looked around. "Nice."

Jamie saw Sam get out of a silver sports car and walked over to her. "New day, new boy?" He asked.

"That was Brooke's boy," Sam retorted.

"Since when does Brooke have a boyfriend?" Jamie asked.

"Since now." Sam smirked. "It was Julian."

Julian walked into Clothes Over Bros with a big smile on his face. "Hey. Can you take a break? I want to show you something?"

"Yeah. Just let me tell Millie I'm leaving," Brooke said.

They got into the Porsche. Brooke smiled. "Nice."

Julian smirked. "That's what Sam said."

Brooke looked up in surprise. "Sam? _My_ Sam? Why was my Sam in your car?"

"She wanted to talk to me," Julian said.

"Julian, she's fifteen! And she's my sister!" Brooke said.

"Relax. We were just talking," Julian said with a laugh. He pulled up to an office building.

"Julian, what are we doing here? This building closed awhile ago," Brooke said.

Julian ignored the question. He went up to the door and pulled keys out of his pocket. He opened it and walked in. Brooke followed. The building was completely empty.

"What do you think?" Julian asked.

"I think it's really weird that you brought me to an empty building," Brooke said.

Julian laughed. "It's _my_ empty building. I bought it this morning. I'm going to start my own production company after we wrap _Ravens_. I'm _not_ leaving."

Brooke kissed Julian. "I guess that means you like it," he said with a smirk.

"I like it," Brooke said softly. "And I like you."

"I love you," Julian said.

Jamie and Sam had most of the same classes because Brooke and Haley moved Sam into all honors classes despite her protests. They had math last period. Their teacher handed back tests they'd taken a few days ago.

"How'd you do?" Jamie asked.

Sam looked at the top of her test. She'd gotten a D. "Fine."

Jamie saw the grade and stared at her. "You got a D!"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"Brooke's going to kill you," Jamie said.

"Brooke doesn't need to know my grades. What she doesn't know can't hurt her…or me," Sam said pointedly.

"Look, I can help you if you want," Jamie offered.

"I don't need your help," Sam muttered.

The bell rang and they both headed to the gym. Jamie had basketball practice, and Sam had cheerleading practice. Sam's cheerleading coach asked to speak with her before practice started. "Sam, you have a D. If you don't get it up to a C or better, you're off the squad."

Sam waited for Jamie by the boys' locker room after practice. "I want to take you up on your offer."

"You want me to help you with math?" Jamie asked.

"Is there another offer on the table?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Let's go to my house," Jamie suggested.

"No. Let's go to the coffee shop. If your mom sees you helping me, she'll tell Brooke," Sam said.

They walked to the coffee shop and sat down. Jamie started helping Sam with the homework assignment that was due the next day.

"You're understanding this. What happened on the test?" Jamie said.

Sam shrugged. "I had better things to do than study."

"Like Jason?" Jamie asked.

"Jealous?" Sam smiled.

"What are you doing with him?" Jamie asked.

Sam smirked. "What do you think?"

"I think you can do better," Jamie said.

"You think too much. Don't you ever do anything crazy?" Sam said. Jamie shook his head.

They finished the homework assignment. "You helped me. Now I can help you," Sam said with a flirtatious smile.

Jamie blushed.

"I can think of a few ways to thank you. We'll need a bed for all of them," Sam said.

Jamie was now a deep shade of crimson. "I should get going. It's almost time for dinner." He walked Sam home. Sam hugged him goodbye.

Brooke and Julian were cooking dinner together when Sam walked in. "Hi Hot Producer Guy," Sam said with a smile.

"Sam, don't call my boyfriend hot," Brooke said.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Boyfriend?"

Julian smirked and nodded. "Which makes you like my little sister so you should probably come up with a new name for me."

"I hooked you guys up so I can call you whatever I want," Sam whispered so only Julian could hear.

Julian laughed. "The big gesture was a stroke of genius," he said quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Brooke demanded.

"Nothing," Sam replied.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "And what were you talking about this morning?"

Sam glared at Julian. Why would he tell Brooke they'd talked? She wanted Julian to take credit for the damn big gesture. It wouldn't be as romantic if Brooke knew Sam had helped.

"I needed a guy's perspective on something," Sam said quickly.

"On what?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"You're not a guy. You wouldn't understand," Sam retorted.

"You're not a guy either," Brooke pointed out.

"That's why I needed to talk to Julian," Sam said.


	11. Two Steps Back

"What are you wearing tonight?" Kaley asked Sam as they stretched out before starting cheerleading practice. Jason's dad was hosting a party to raise money for the basketball team. All of the basketball players, cheerleaders and their parents were invited.

"I don't know. What are you wearing?" Sam said.

"I got a new dress. It's black and strapless," Kaley replied.

"That sounds cute," Sam commented. She hadn't gotten any new clothes since Brooke had cut her credit card up. It was the longest she'd ever gone without going shopping. She'd called Victoria about ordering a new credit card, but Victoria had yet to return the phone call and it had been well over a week.

Sam stopped by Clothes Over Bros after cheerleading practice. "Hey," Brooke said with a smile.

"Hey. I need a dress for tonight and _someone_ destroyed my credit card," Sam said.

"It's a good thing that someone has a store full of dresses," Brooke retorted. She grabbed a bright blue halter dress in Sam's size and held it up. "This would look really good on you."

"You're in a good mood," Sam said suspiciously. She took the dress from Brooke and tried it on in the fitting room. "Does it have anything to do with a certain hot producer?"

"I missed him," Brooke said.

"I'm sure you did." Sam smirked. "How long has it been?"

Brooke knew full well Sam meant how long had it been since she'd had sex, not since she'd seen Julian. "Sam!" She scolded.

"Your kids are going to be really cute," Sam said.

"What's taking so long? Let me see," Brooke demanded. Sam rolled her eyes, but stepped out from behind the curtain. The dress fit perfectly.

Kaley's parents offered to give Sam a ride to the party. "Hi Sam. It's nice to meet you," Kaley's mom, Mary, said politely when Sam got in the car.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Thanks for the ride," Sam said.

"It's not a problem at all. Where are your parents?" Mary asked.

"In New York." Sam was used to explaining Victoria's absences, but it never got any less embarrassing. She'd had to do it at ballet recitals, school plays, soccer games—you name it, Victoria missed it. She wondered if she'd be the only one without her parents at the party.

Jamie was talking to a friend, Christina, when Sam walked into Jason's house. He instantly spotted her. As always, she looked good.

Sam noticed Jamie talking to another girl. "Who's that?" She asked Kaley.

"Christina. She's a JV cheerleader," Kaley replied. "Why? Do you like him?"

"Who does Sam like?" Jason asked.

"I don't like him," Sam protested.

"Jamie Scott," Kaley said.

Jason's smirk disappeared. "I hate that guy."

"Why?" Sam asked. She'd noticed that Jamie didn't seem very friendly with the other basketball players, but she had no idea why. He was good looking and good at basketball. He should have been popular.

"We always haze the new guys on the team and then take them out after they're a part of the team. Jamie told his dad that we were drinking, and everyone got benched," Jason muttered.

"Speaking of drinking, I'm thirsty," Kaley said.

"The bartender's carding everyone," Jason said.

"Not everyone," Sam said with a smirk.

She always went out to bars and clubs with her friends in New York. They never had a problem. She sauntered over to the open bar and smiled flirtatiously. The bartender smiled and his gaze quickly shifted down to her chest. "Will you do a shot with me?" She asked sweetly.

The bartender glanced around to make sure there weren't any adults and grinned. "What do you want?"

"Sex on the beach," Sam replied.

The bartender mixed two shots and they took them together. "That was good," Sam said with a smile. "Can I get a vodka press?"

No sooner had the bartender handed Sam a drink then she turned around and ran into Haley. Haley zeroed in on the drink. "Something tells me that's not soda," she said with a disapproving look. She took the drink from Sam's hands.

Jason's dad, Richard, came over. He smiled politely. "I don't think I've met you. I'm Richard."

"I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you," Sam said.

"Sam…yes, you're one of Jason's friends," Richard said. He knew he'd heard her name before. He smiled at Haley. "Is this your mom?"

"No, my mom's out of town on business," Sam said quickly. Haley gave her a weird look.

Haley introduced herself, and Sam took the opportunity to get away before Haley launched into a lecture on underage drinking.

"I can't believe he served you!" Kaley exclaimed.

"I can't believe Jamie's mom jacked your drink," Jason muttered. "Come on. I've got a handle upstairs in my room."

Kaley, Matt, Sam and Jason went up to his room and passed the bottle of vodka around.

"Hey Jamie, have you seen Sam?" Haley asked. She'd been looking for Sam all over the place. She knew Sam was upset about being one of the only kids with no parents at the party and drinking. It was a bad combination. Brooke used to act the same way.

"I saw her with Jason," Jamie muttered.

Haley smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Jamie said defensively. Haley looked at him knowingly and he sighed. "Maybe a little."

"You guys would be cute together," Haley commented.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I'm not cute. I'm fifteen, not five."

"You'll always be cute to me," Haley replied. "Do you know where Jason and Sam went? I think she's in trouble."

Haley and Jamie went upstairs to look for Sam. They heard people talking and laughing in a room at the end of the hall. Jamie opened the door and Haley followed behind him.

Jason looked up and glared at Jamie. "Upstairs is for VIP only. Go back downstairs."

"Where's Sam?" Jamie demanded.

Kaley giggled and looked at a passed out figure on the bed. "She passed out."

Jason held up a deck of cards. "We're playing Asshole. She lost."

"Let me guess. You won," Jamie said with a hint of anger. He went to the bed and lifted Sam up.

"Leave her. She likes being in my bed," Jason said with a smirk.

Jamie shook his head and carried Sam out. Haley and Jamie took Sam back to Brooke's house.

Jamie set Sam down on her bed. He brushed a lock of her hair off her face and pulled her comforter over her. "Goodnight Sleeping Beauty."

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"She had a lot to drink," Haley replied.

Brooke sighed. "I thought we were making progress."

"People where asking where her parents were. She was upset. Kind of reminds me of someone else I knew in high school," Haley said.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Hales," Brooke said as she walked Haley and Jamie to the door.


	12. Figure of Speech

Sam woke up feeling like shit. She sat up in her bed slowly, fighting back waves of nausea. The movement caused throbbing pain to shoot through her head. She groaned. She knew this was the price she would pay for drinking half a bottle of vodka the night before. This hangover was worse than usual, and Sam assumed the intensity had everything to do with drinking less since she'd moved in with Brooke.

Brooke heard Sam moving around and knocked before opening her bedroom door. She smirked when she saw the teen massaging her temples. "You don't look so good."

"Thanks a lot," Sam said sarcastically.

Brooke sat down beside Sam on the bed and wrinkled her nose. "You smell even worse." The teen smelled like she'd bathed in vodka. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll make you breakfast. What do you want?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't think I can eat anything."

"Sam, you need to eat something to soak up all the alcohol," Brooke said knowingly.

Sam took a shower and changed into a tank top and a pair of grey yoga pants. A plate with two pieces of toast was waiting on the breakfast bar. Sam eyed the food warily. She felt like she would throw up if she so much as looked at food. She took a bite and chewed slowly. As soon as she swallowed, she knew she was right. She dashed back to the bathroom just in time.

Brooke followed. She held Sam's hair back out of the teen's face and rubbed her back soothingly. Sam sank back against the bathroom wall. She looked completely miserable. She had tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Sam asked.

"Do you want me to be mean?" Brooke asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, but that's never stopped you before," Sam retorted.

"You lived with Victoria and you think _I'm_ mean?" Brooke said with a hint of sarcasm.

"She doesn't get pissed at me," Sam pointed out.

"Sam, I only get pissed at you because I care about you. I think you know that. You _wanted_ Victoria to get pissed at you," Brooke said.

"I don't think she feels anything toward me at all," Sam muttered.

"Don't take it personally. I don't think she feels anything toward anyone. She'd have to actually have a heart," Brooke said with a smirk.

"She's proud of you," Sam said quietly.

Brooke shook her head. "She's using me to make a buck. She doesn't love me. She ignored me, too, Sam."

"Why are you being so nice?" Sam asked again. "Aren't you pissed?"

"I'm not happy, but I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I thought you were trying to change," Brooke said.

"I was, but everyone kept asking me where my parents were. I just wanted to escape," Sam explained.

"I would have gone with you. I'm here for you whatever you need," Brooke said. As soon as Haley told her what had happened, she'd wondered why Sam didn't ask her to go. She didn't want Sam to feel lonely anymore. Brooke knew better than anyone how hard it was to go through high school alone.

Sam sighed. "I know, but then I would have had to explain why my sister was there instead of my parents." She'd known Brooke would have gone with her, but Brooke wasn't the one who was supposed to go with her. Everyone else went with their parents. Why couldn't Victoria ever be there for Sam?

"I'm sorry," Brooke said. She didn't know what else she could say. As much as she wanted Victoria to step up and be a parent, she knew from personal experience that it was never going to happen.

"It's not your fault," Sam replied.

When they went to Haley's for dinner, Sam's stomach was still churning.

"Where's Jamie?" Sam asked. She tried to act nonchalant, but she'd been surprised and a little disappointed when he wasn't there.

"He's hanging out with Christina," Haley replied. She exchanged a glance with Brooke.

He was hanging out with the JV cheerleader he'd been talking to last night. Were they together? Sam felt jealous. She knew she shouldn't. Jamie wasn't her boyfriend. They weren't even hooking up.

Nathan went outside to grill steaks. Haley, Brooke and Sam sat down in the kitchen.

Sam expected Haley to yell at her, but Haley didn't say anything to her at all. Instead, Haley and Brooke started talking about Julian. Sam looked at Haley, anxiously waiting for a break in the conversation. "I'm sorry about last night," she said as soon as one came.

"You know, you have an opportunity to start over here. It's up to you whether you do well or continue to make bad choices," Haley said gently.

"I know," Sam replied.

They were already sitting down to eat when Jamie got home. "Sorry Mama. I lost track of time," he said. He hugged Brooke and then sat down beside Sam.

"I don't get a hug?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. Jamie hugged her. She pushed herself against him and held the embrace a little longer than necessary. Jamie blushed slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"Better now that you're here," Sam said with a smile. She looked into Jamie's ocean blue eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

Jamie looked up in surprise. "You're thanking me?"

Sam's forehead wrinkled in confusion. She remembered what happened. She remembered Jamie carrying home and tucking her in. Was she imagining things? "Yeah?" She said as more of a question than a statement.

"The Sam I know and love would go off on me and tell me she can take care of herself," Jamie said with a smirk.

"Love?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Jamie blushed furiously. "It's a figure of speech," he said quickly.

"Sure," Sam teased. She knew the comment probably meant nothing, but she couldn't help get her hopes up that maybe Jamie had feelings for her, too. She'd initially just thought he was hot, but she was starting to really like him. He was the kind of guy you knew would be there for you. Seeing what Julian and Brooke had made Sam want more than meaningless sex. She wanted someone to love her.

After dinner Brooke, Haley and Nathan were drinking coffee and talking at the table. Jamie went into his room. Sam followed him curiously. Jamie looked up in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You make yourself at home in my room, but I can't come in yours?"

Jamie blushed slightly. "You remember that?" He couldn't believe she remembered him tucking her in. She'd been blackout drunk. He really hoped she didn't remember what he said. He never would have said that if she'd been awake.

Sam smiled. "If I'm Sleeping Beauty, I guess that makes you the prince?"

Jamie's cheeks were now a deep crimson. He didn't know what to say. He chuckled a little. "If you say so."

"You know, in the story the prince kisses Sleeping Beauty," Sam murmured.

The corners of Jamie's lips turned up slightly. He didn't think about what he was doing. If he had, he probably wouldn't have made a move. He just listened to his heart. He leaned toward Sam and kissed her. He was surprised when Sam's tongue made its way into his mouth. She was beautiful, and they had chemistry. He couldn't believe he was making out with Sam Davis.

"Sam, are you ready to go?" Brooke called from the kitchen.

The teens broke apart hastily. "I guess we'll have to continue this later," Sam said with a smile.


	13. Good Role Model

Sam pulled yet another dress out of her closet only to throw it in a growing pile of clothes on the floor of her bedroom. She wanted to look especially good for her first date with Jamie.

Sam didn't even know what to wear on a date. Even though she'd hooked up with a lot of guys, none of them had actually asked her out on a date. Jamie had asked her out the day after they kissed.

It would be a lot easier to choose an outfit if she knew what they were doing, but Jamie wouldn't tell her. All she did know was that she was supposed to meet him at the river court at seven o'clock. Were they playing basketball? What kind of a date was that?

Sam finally decided to wear jeans and a cute top. That way she wouldn't be too overdressed if they did end up playing basketball, but she'd still look good. She put her favorite dark wash jeans on with a red halter top and black leather jacket.

Brooke knocked on the door and then opened it. She raised her eyebrows. "Did your closet explode?"

Sam glared at Brooke. "I don't have anything to wear."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You have a closet full of designer clothes."

"They're so last season! I need a new credit card," Sam whined.

"That's the last thing you need," Brooke replied. She remembered her sister running away and booking a hotel room.

"You totally had a credit card with no limits when you were in high school," Sam pointed out.

Brooke smirked. "Three actually." Sam shot Brooke a dirty look. "That's not the point. Money can't buy happiness. I wasn't happy in high school."

"You looked happy in most of your yearbook pictures," Sam said with raised eyebrows.

"I was probably drunk in most of them," Brooke replied.

"You are such a hypocrite," Sam said.

"I wasn't a good role model in high school. I was more an example of what not to do. Now Haley was a good role model. She was valedictorian. You should follow her example," Brooke said.

Sam smirked. "If you say so. I'm going to go work on getting knocked up right now." She breezed by Brooke and left before Brooke could respond.

"That's not what I meant!" Brooke called after Sam, but the front door was already swinging shut.

Julian walked in. "Did Mini Brooke say she was going to get knocked up?" He asked.

"Mini Brooke is trying to be a Mini Haley and have a Mini Jamie," Brooke said.

"And you're OK with this?" Julian asked.

"NO, I'm not OK with this!" Brooke replied.

"I like feisty Brooke," Julian said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke murmured with a smile. She leaned in. "Show me how much you like me."

Julian kissed Brooke. He worked his way down her neck. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she dragged him to her bedroom.

Jamie carried a picnic basket to the river court. He draped a white linen tablecloth over the picnic table and set the table. He had brought cheese, crackers, French bread, fresh fruit and summer sausage. He also had cupcakes for dessert. He put a single white candle in the center of the table and lit it.

Sam paused in the distance and watched Jamie. She couldn't believe he'd done all this. He was the only guy who had ever gone out of his way to do something nice for her.

"Jamie Scott, what did you do?" Sam asked.

Jamie looked up and smiled when he saw Sam. "Is it OK?"

"It's better than OK," Sam murmured. She wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck and kissed him.

They sat across from each other and started eating and talking. They realized they both liked the same books and music.

"How long have you been writing for?" Jamie asked.

"As long as I can remember. I didn't have anyone to talk to. My mom was never there, and when she was, she was too busy for me so I wrote instead," Sam replied.

"How did someone as terrible as your mama have you and Aunt Brooke? Are you sure you're not adopted?" Jamie joked.

"Yeah, no. My mom didn't want me so I'm pretty sure she didn't adopt me," Sam said. She smiled, but Jamie saw a flicker of pain in her eyes. "Did your parents ever consider giving you up for adoption? You know, since they got pregnant in high school."

Jamie shook his head. "No. They had a lot of people to help them. Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton, Uncle Skillz, Karen, Nanny Deb and Grandpa Dan."

"It's nice not to be alone," Sam commented.

"You're never alone in Tree Hill. There's so many good people," Jamie said.

"It's not just the quantity. It's the quality. I had a lot of friends in New York, but I couldn't really talk to any of them," Sam confessed.

"Do you want dessert?" Jamie asked.

Sam smiled. She got up and moved so she was sitting beside Jamie. She kissed him. Jamie was surprised at first, but he kissed her back. When Sam broke the kiss, Jamie pulled two cupcakes out of the picnic basket.

Sam looked surprised. "I thought you were dessert. You actually brought dessert."

Jamie blushed. "Well, yeah."

Sam took a bite of a red velvet cupcake. It was deliciously rich. She kissed Jamie again. She tasted sweet.

Sam broke off a piece of cupcake and fed it to Jamie. He sucked on her finger. He kissed her hungrily. Sam started unbuttoning Jamie's blue button down shirt and Jamie pulled back. He saw a flicker of pain in Sam's eyes.

"Sam, I really like you," Jamie said.

Sam smiled. "I really like you, too." She leaned toward him to kiss him, but he moved away.

"No, I really like you. I respect you. It's not about sex," Jamie tried to explain. He didn't want to be another forgotten hook-up.

"It can be about sex a little bit," Sam said with a flirtatious smile.

"No, Sam, I want to go out with you, not have sex with you," Jamie said.

Sam's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Hanging out without sex would make them friends. "You just want to be friends?"

Jamie shook his head. "I want to be much more than friends, but I want to wait for the right time."

"Are you a virgin?" Sam asked.

Jamie blushed furiously. "Yeah."

"You're not like waiting for marriage, are you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No! I'm just waiting for the right girl and the right time," Jamie explained.

Jamie packed up the picnic basket and walked Sam home. Brooke was waiting up for Sam when the teen got home. Brooke saw Jamie kiss Sam goodnight on the front porch.

"Are you and Jamie together?" Brooke asked.

Sam blushed a little. "I don't know."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "You don't know?"

"What does it mean if a guy says he really likes you, but he won't do anything with you?" Sam asked.

"It means he's a really good guy," Brooke said with a smile.


	14. The Indecent Proposal

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Brooke poked her head into Sam's room.

Sam looked up from her homework and smiled. "Yeah."

"I just talked to Victoria," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry," Sam replied.

"Yeah, me too. I have to go to New York for a business meeting," Brooke said.

Sam nodded. She didn't need to ask if their mother wanted her to tag along. She already knew the answer. Her mother had made it perfectly clear that she didn't have any interest in seeing Sam.

"We're leaving on Wednesday morning," Brooke said.

Sam looked surprised. "She wants me to come?"

Brooke sighed. "No, but you can't stay here by yourself."

Sam's face fell. "Why can't I stay here?"

"Last time you stayed by yourself, you threw an illegal keg party," Brooke pointed out.

"I won't-"

"Yes, you will. I would have and you're me," Brooke said with a smile.

"No, I'm not. Mother actually _wants_ to see _you_," Sam mumbled.

Brooke shook her head. "The only reason Victoria wants me there is because the company's not doing well and she needs my help. This is business, not a family reunion."

"If I can't stay here, can I stay with Haley?" Sam pleaded. She really didn't want to go if her mother didn't want her there. She was too proud.

"Um, let me think about it. Can you stay at Jamie's house?" Brooke pretended to think for a few seconds and then looked at Sam. "No!" She knew Sam liked Jamie and there was no way she was leaving Sam at Haley's.

"It's not like we're going to do anything with Haley and Nathan there!" Sam said.

"You're coming to New York and that's final," Brooke said firmly. She realized she sounded like a mom and smiled.

They arrived in New York Wednesday afternoon. Brooke and Sam got out of the cab. Brooke looked at Sam. "Hey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Sam lied. Truthfully she felt like the unwanted stepchild as they walked towards Victoria's door. She knew her mother wouldn't even give her the time of day.

Victoria opened the door. She looked surprised to see Sam. "Brooke, I didn't know you were bringing your sister on a business trip. That's not very professional."

"It's nice to see you, too, Mother," Sam said sarcastically.

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Nice, Victoria," Brooke muttered.

Sam unpacked her suitcase in her old room. She returned to the living room. Brooke had changed into a blue silk dress and a black blazer. Sam looked surprised. "Where are you guys going?"

"Dinner," Victoria replied.

"I'll go change," Sam said quickly.

"Sam, it's a working dinner with a client," Brooke said gently.

"Why don't you go to dinner with one of your friends?" Victoria asked.

When Brooke and Victoria returned from dinner, Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Sam's not here," Brooke said, her voice laced with concern.

"She's probably out with her friends," Victoria replied.

"Probably? Shouldn't you _know_ where your daughter is?" Brooke asked with a hint of anger.

"Samantha is fifteen. She doesn't need a babysitter," Victoria replied.

"No, she needs a mother," Brooke said with disgust.

"I am her mother. I'm yours, too, and you turned out fine," Victoria said defensively.

"No thanks to you," Brooke muttered.

Brooke sat on the couch in the living room waiting up to make sure Sam got home OK. At midnight, Sam still hadn't shown up. Brooke finally fell asleep in a very uncomfortable position on the couch.

Brooke woke up the next morning when the sunlight came pouring through the windows. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was on the couch. "Sam!" She went to her sister's room, but Sam wasn't there. She never came home.

Brooke went into Victoria's room. "Sam never came home last night!"

"She probably spent the night at a friend's. The way you're acting I would think you never stayed out all night," Victoria said.

Brooke reluctantly got ready to go into the office. She wanted to look for Sam or at least be there when Sam got home, but they had an important meeting that she couldn't miss. Brooke left as soon as the meeting ended. Victoria's house was still empty.

Sam struggled to open her eyes. She felt so tired. She almost felt fuzzy. It took a lot of effort to sit up. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Where the hell was she?

She finally realized she was in Ryan's bed. Ryan Phillips was one of the wealthiest and most popular guys at the prep school she'd attended in New York. He was a junior. He had a well-deserved reputation as a player. He'd slept with almost all of the cute freshman and sophomore girls, including Sam. His dad traveled for business all the time, so his penthouse was party central for their crowd. This was definitely not the first time she'd woken up in his penthouse, or in his bed for that matter.

This was, however, the first time she didn't remember how she'd gotten there. Sam had never drank so much that she couldn't remember what happened. She tried to remember just how much she drank the night before, but she couldn't.

Sam stood up shakily. Her dress was on the floor. She slipped it over her head and realized it was torn. How the hell had that happened? She pulled it off and looked around for something else to wear. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring and a T-shirt from Ryan's drawer. His clothes were big on her.

Brooke looked tired, concerned and most of all angry when Sam finally walked through the door.

"Brooke, can you yell at me later? I really don't feel good," Sam said. She headed straight for her room, but Brooke followed.

"Hangovers will do that to you," Brooke said angrily.

Sam sighed and sat down on her bed. All she wanted to do was take a shower and change. She felt dirty. She knew Brooke wasn't going to leave her alone, though.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Brooke said with venom in her voice.

Sam shrugged. She didn't have the energy to defend herself.

"You haven't made any progress at all! You're right back where you started-drinking, staying out all night, and sleeping around!" Brooke screamed.

Sam nodded. She felt bad enough as it was and Brooke's disappointment only made her feel worse. She felt worthless.

Sam liked Jamie. He was the first guy she'd really liked. Why the hell did she end up in Ryan's bed? Why did she do these things?

Brooke expected one of her sister's usual snarky, sarcastic comebacks so she was surprised by Sam's reaction. Sam just nodded. Brooke could see tears forming in Sam's eyes. Brooke was about to say something when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Sam, you decent?"

Sam instantly recognized the voice as Ryan's. She needed to talk to him. She needed to know what happened. "Yeah. Come in, Ryan." Brooke immediately shot Sam a disapproving look.

Ryan entered. He was still wearing his school uniform, a white button down shirt, a navy blazer and khaki pants. He flashed a perfect smile at Brooke. "Hi. I'm Ryan Phillips." He extended his hand.

Brooke didn't shake his hand. She looked at Ryan like she wanted to kill him. Sam finally spoke up to break the tension. "This is my sister, Brooke. Brooke, I need to talk to Ryan alone," Sam said. She looked at Brooke with pleading eyes.

"No, you _really_ don't," Brooke said sternly.

Sam sighed. She did not want to have this conversation in front of her sister, but she had to have this conversation and she knew it was no use trying to convince Brooke to leave. Brooke was incredibly stubborn. Sam turned her attention back to Ryan. "What happened last night? I don't remember anything."

"_**Vodka and cranberry juice. Your favorite," Ryan said as he handed Sam a drink.**_

"_**Thanks," Sam replied.**_

"_**If you're looking for a way to thank me, I've got a couple ideas. All of them involve taking our clothes off," Ryan said with a cocky grin.**_

"_**This is not happening," Sam said firmly.**_

"_**I like it when you play hard to get," Ryan said.**_

"_**I'm not playing. I'm not the same girl I was," Sam argued.**_

"_**People don't change. Drop the innocent act. No one's buying it," Ryan said with a hint of anger.**_

"_**Ryan, it's not you. It's just that there's a guy in Tree Hill that I really like," Sam explained.**_

"_**Well, I don't see a ring on your finger, so what's the problem?" Ryan said.**_

"_**And here I didn't think it would be a problem if there were a ring on my finger. Your dad's wedding ring doesn't stop him," Sam shot back. Ryan's mother left because his father cheated. Ryan's father threatened her so she left Ryan alone. It was a sore point with Ryan and a low blow, but he was being a jerk.**_

"_**Have another drink. You're more fun when you're drunk," Ryan said with venom in his voice.**_

_**Ryan waited until Sam was drunk. She was unsteady on her feet as she made her way to the kitchen to get another drink. He put his arm around her and guided her into the kitchen. "You want something to eat? You always did like dessert," he said with a grin. Sam giggled drunkenly and nodded. Ryan opened the refrigerator and pulled out a white cardboard box containing leftover pastries from a party his father hosted.**_

"_**This is so good!" Sam said loudly as she devoured a pastry.**_

"_**Give me a taste," Ryan said. He kissed her greedily.**_

"_**Ryan," Sam protested weakly. Ryan crushed his lips against hers before she could say anything else. **_

"I didn't roofie you if that's what you're implying," Ryan said with venom in his voice.

"You've done worse," Sam pointed out.

"Like you haven't?" Ryan shot back. "I'm sorry. Let's review. You were wasted. You don't remember what happened. I assure you whatever did happen was pretty mutual."

"Did you use a condom?" Sam asked quietly.

"No. You're on the pill, right? Ryan asked.

The color drained from Sam's face. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She shook her head.

"Go get the morning after pill," Ryan said.

"It's not morning. It's afternoon," Sam said with fear in her eyes.

"Very funny. Take care of it," Ryan said with a hint of anger.

"It's not just my responsibility! It takes two," Sam said defensively.

Ryan pulled a wad of cash out of his wallet and thrust it toward Sam. "Here's my contribution," he muttered.

"Take your money and get the hell out," Brooke said. Her expression was dangerous. Once Ryan left, she grabbed Sam's shoulders, forcing the teen to make eye contact. "Samantha, what happened?"

"I don't know! I don't remember!" Sam cried out.

"How much did you drink?" Brooke asked. She was still angry, but now she was more concerned than anything else.

"I don't know! A lot," Sam replied.

"Did Ryan get your drinks or did you get your drinks?" Brooke wondered.

"I don't think he put anything in my drink if that's what you're asking," Sam mumbled. She looked down at the floor. "It's not the first time we've hooked up. He's the guy every girl wants to be with and every guy wants to be. Mother wouldn't pay attention to me, but he showered me with attention." Sam blushed and looked down. "I felt special. Last night he was acting like nothing had changed. I told him I like Jamie. I really don't remember anything after that. I woke up in his bed."

Brooke sighed. "I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Sam said, but she still wouldn't look at Brooke.

"Sam," Brooke said firmly. She waited for Sam to look up. "What Ryan did to you is NOT OK. It's not OK for him to take advantage of you when you're drunk. And I owe you an apology for what I said. I didn't know what had happened. No, you shouldn't have gotten drunk or stayed out all night, but you _have_ changed."

"I don't know about that," Sam replied.

"Sam, I'm proud of you. You're in all honors classes. You won the essay contest. You have good friends. You've been doing great," Brooke said. Sam smiled for the first time.

**Thanks for the reviews! I didn't want to spoil this chapter at the beginning so I waited until the end...I know everyone likes Sam and Jamie together, and I plan for them to end up together, but I liked this story line and I have a few ideas for the next few chapters that require them to be broken up and Sam to be acting out again. Don't hate me for Sam sleeping with Ryan. I loosely based Ryan off of Chuck in season one of Gossip Girl. In the first episode, he did something similar to Serena. **


	15. Actions Have Consequences

"Are you going to tell Haley?" Sam asked. She didn't have to explain what she meant. Brooke knew.

Brooke shook her head. "No, but you have to tell Jamie."

"We only went on one date. We're not together officially," Sam protested.

"You know what you did was wrong, and now you're trying to justify it on a technicality?" Brooke asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm scared," Sam said quietly.

"That's because you like him," Brooke said knowingly.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way after I tell him?" Sam asked with fear in her eyes.

"He's going to be hurt when he finds out, but it will hurt more if you're not honest. I don't know if your relationship will be the same after you tell him. I can't tell you that. But no matter what happens, I'll be here for you," Brooke said gently.

Sam saw Jamie shooting hoops at the river court. She stood in the background watching him. She'd come here looking for him, but she wished she hadn't found him. She knew she had to tell him what had happened, but she also knew it could be the end of something good. She summoned her courage and approached him.

Jamie lit up when he saw Sam. "Hey. I missed you." He moved toward her to kiss her, but Sam stepped backwards, out of reach.

"Please don't," Sam said.

Sam saw a flicker of pain in Jamie's eyes, but he nodded. He sank down onto the picnic table and waited for her to speak with a look of apprehension.

"I did something stupid in New York," Sam said. She had tears in her eyes.

"OK. Sam, what happened?" Jamie asked.

"I got really drunk. I don't remember what happened, but I had sex," Sam admitted sheepishly.

Jamie shook his head. "I can't believe this. I liked you." He looked at Sam like she was the lowest creature on earth.

Sam noticed that he used the past tense, and knew her fear that the worst would happen was about to become reality. She spoke quickly to try to change what was happening. "I really like you."

"No, I don't think you understand. I _really_ liked you, but I don't know if I can forgive you," Jamie said with a hint of anger.

Sam nodded. "I know you're mad. I would be, too. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are," Jamie muttered. "You say you're trying to change, but you're the same person you were when you got here. You drink and sleep around. I thought you were the girl for me, but maybe I was wrong." He only raised his voice a little, but he spoke with enough force and harshness that he didn't need to yell. Anger was emanating from him.

Sam swallowed a lump in the back of her throat. It was the reaction she'd expected, but she hadn't expected it to hurt so much. "Can we be friends?"

"I don't think so," Jamie replied.

"OK," Sam said quietly. She hesitated as she turned to leave. "Jamie, I really am sorry."

"You know, Aunt Brooke has done everything for you, and she deserves better from you," Jamie called after her.

Sam paused to listen. She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. She let the tears that had been stinging her eyes fall as she walked away.

Sam didn't go home. She knew Brooke would ask her what happened, and she didn't want to talk about it. The pain was still too raw.

What hurt the most was that she knew Jamie was right. She'd messed everything up. He was the first guy who had really liked her, and now he didn't even want to be friends with her.

Sam went to a dive bar. She flirted with the bartender, and he served her even though she was underage. She sipped her drink, knowing the liquid would make her feel a little bit better.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Sam looked up when she heard the masculine voice. She smiled when she saw the guy flashing her a perfect smile. He was one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. He was tall with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes that could make any girl melt. He was wearing a black button down shirt that showed off his muscular arms and dark jeans.

"You are," Sam said with a flirtatious smile.

Sam wanted to be with Jamie, but she knew he wanted nothing to do with her. Even the alcohol wasn't helping take her mind off Jamie. She hoped maybe this guy could distract her from the wounds Jamie had inflicted.

"I'm Alex," he said as he slipped onto the barstool beside Sam.

"I'm Sam," Sam replied.

"Can I buy you a drink, Sam?" Alex asked.

Sam quickly downed the rest of her drink and winked at him. "You can now."

Alex grinned. He got the bartender's attention. "Two shots." He turned to Sam. "What do you want?"

Sam raised her eyebrows and smiled flirtatiously. "Sex on the beach."

"The drink or the activity?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"The drink. Sex on the beach is actually not as fun as it sounds," Sam replied.

"You know from experience?" Alex asked.

"Maybe," Sam replied with a smirk.

They had a few more drinks and continued flirting.

"I'll take you home," Alex said as he closed out their bill.

"I have a roommate," Sam said, her glossed lips forming into a pout.

"I have an empty apartment," Alex said with a grin.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "It won't be empty for long."

They went back to Alex's apartment. Alex ran his hands down the length of Sam's body and lifted her top. Sam unbuttoned Alex's shirt in one quick, skillful movement. They each took their jeans off. They moved to the bed hastily, kissing desperately.

Unlike the high school boys Sam had been with, Alex knew what he was doing in bed. He knew exactly where to touch, and everything he did felt so good.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked when Sam got up and started getting dressed.

"I gotta go," Sam said.

"What? Do you have a curfew?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Sam laughed, but didn't answer the question. She started for the door.

"Can I get your number?" Alex called after her.

Sam had a feeling Alex would be a good distraction from Jamie. She didn't know how long it would take her to get over Jamie, but right now it felt like she would never stop hurting. She reached into the pocket of Alex's jeans, which were still lying on the floor, and removed his cell phone. She entered her number in and threw it to him. He caught it easily.

Brooke was waiting on the couch when Sam got home. "Hey. What happened?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me," Sam replied.

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry." Brooke pulled Sam into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's not your fault. It's mine," Sam muttered. She allowed Brooke to comfort her, resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you for taking responsibility for your actions. You are changing. Jamie will see that," Brooke said gently.

"I don't know about that. He said I'm the same person I was when I got here," Sam said.

"Look at me," Brooke said firmly. She waited for Sam to look into her eyes. "You are NOT the same person. You're doing well in school. You're not sneaking out. You're actually coming home at night. You still mess up, but you're supposed to. You're in high school."

**Thanks for the reviews! I have several ideas for this story. One of them is to make Alex a new teacher at Tree Hill High School. I know the student/teacher story line has been done in a lot of TV shows, especially lately, and I know a lot of people don't like those story lines so I need opinions. I can just make him an older guy if everyone hates that idea. I got the idea because I was watching OTH re-runs on Soapnet and they showed the episodes where Brooke was with a teacher. I thought it could be interesting to show Brooke finding out Sam is with a teacher since she did the same thing. I'm not going to make it last long if I go that route, but what do you guys think?**


End file.
